House of Dreams
by PsychoBarbie
Summary: A new job like no other, a handful for them both, but are they up to the challenge to house WWE Superstars? Are the superstars up to handling them? CO AUTHORED.. soemthign different :D
1. Chapter 1

1Title: House of Dreams 1/?

Author: Music and Mistress

Category: WWE

Rating: T for teen...cuz I like to swear hehehe

Summary: A new job like no other, a handful for them both, but are they up to the challenge to house WWE Superstars? Are the superstars up to handling them?

Disclaimer: the OC's belong to me and jess… wrestlers belong to the WWE or themselves,

Spoilers: ummm I'm guessing not

Feedback: Please, let us know what u think…

Author's Note: Jess dreamed, I built on it and voila. We both rocked it, it's silly fun and basically all from Jess' warped mind.. although I do admit, I helped a little… :D This is my first co-author one.. man it's different but fun… we had a blast didn't we baybees?

--- --- ---

"Stop it."

"Make me."

"Don't push it; you know I will."

"Whatever."

"Will you just finish this?"

"I am. Quit bugging me."

"No you're not. You're sitting there with your damn phone texting someone. "

"No, I'm working. Chill out."

Serenity whirled around, her brown eyes blazing, "They're gonna be here any minute. The food isn't ready. Half of it is burned, and this Has. To. Be. Perfect." She paused taking in a deep breath. "We're being paid a crap load of money for this and we were given this awesome house. We can't afford to screw this up."

Rayne smiled mischievously, her violet-blue eyes lit up with laughter. "I've said it before and I'll say it again: Chill Ser."

Serenity looked ready to lose it and just as she opened her mouth to give her friend a piece of her mind, the doorbell rang and she paled.

"Oh my god, they're here."

Rayne stood up and pulled her friends apron off, smoothing down her friends frazzled hair in an attempt to calm down her equally frazzled nerves.

"Ser, sweetie, go answer the door."

"I can't. What are we going to do?"

"I got it covered."

Serenity snorted. "You're the one who burned half the food in the first place."

"And I'll fix it. Now go."

With a sigh, Serenity left the kitchen.

"Smile, will ya?" she yelled at her.

"Go to hell." Serenity called back.

Rayne waited only she was out of hearing distance and went to the backdoor, opening it as the delivery man walked up.

"How much?"

He gave her the price and her eyes bugged out but figuring with Vince McMahon's hefty paycheck, she could afford it now, forked over the money and took the large bags of food he had.

With a smile, she pulled out the plates to arrange the food. But damn, Serenity would flip for this.

--- --- ---

"I think I would much prefer a hotel." Paul London grumbled as Chris Benoit rang the doorbell.

"With the amount Cena eats on his trips to Stamford, McMahon needs to save money somehow."

"Home cooked food." Cena moaned, smacking Kennedy on the back of the head.

"Cena, you're happy with any food." Kennedy snorted.

The WWE champion shrugged. Well, it was the truth.

"Come on." Chris mumbled, pushing the bell again.

The door opened and all 4 men took a slight step back. In front of them, stood a

woman in her young 20's. Her hair hung loose, down to her lower back, black and sparkling with gold, brown and red highlights. She stood at 5'8", her legs long, her figure athletic and curvy. It wasn't hard to tell she worked out and looked after herself.

"H-hi," She squeaked. She cleared her throat to try again. "Hi, I'm Serenity. Why don't you all come in?"

They each shook her hand as they walked by, John the last to walk in, sweeping low over her hand and laying a kiss on the back of it.

"No need to be all formal, Serenity."

She blushed, making her appear all the more beautiful. She dropped her gaze as a small smile graced her features.

"I'm sorry; I didn't get your name."

John lifted an eyebrow. "You don't know who we are?"

"WWE wrestlers I hope, unless I just let four strange men into my home and in that case, I'm going to have to scream and let Rayne know to call the cops."

"Rayne?" Chris asked.

"My roommate. She's umm…preparing dinner."

"Great, I'm starving." John cried.

"Did you want to see your rooms first? Have a tour of the place?" She hopefully asked. "Maybe, tell me your names?"

"I'm Paul London." The tag team champ introduced himself. "Chris Benoit, Ken Kennedy, and John Cena." He continued pointing out each.

"The Champ is here."

Serenity lifted an eyebrow to him. "Full of yourself much?"

He grinned. "It's the truth. Now about dinner…"

"It's ready." A new voice called from the doorway.

Everyone turned to the new voice and Paul gasped. "Holy shit."

Ken smirked and elbowed him in the stomach causing him to double over. But he could see why Paul had swore. The newest arrival was a few inches shorter then her friend but what she lacked in height, she seemed to make up in confidence as she stood up tall and proud looking up at everyone. Her hair was dyed black and hung in layers just past her shoulders, making her violet-blue eyes stand out.

"Dinner's ready?" Serenity hesitantly asked.

"Yup. All done and ready to go. If you guys would follow me."

Serenity dashed ahead and pulled on Rayne's arm. "What did you do?" She whispered.

Her friend just smiled mischievously. "Fixed the problem like I said I would."

"Everything okay?" Chris asked as they all followed behind.

"Always." Rayne called back with a smile. "Ser here is just freaking out about having met WWE superstars."

"She didn't even know who we were." Ken said. "How could she not know us?"

"Because, oh modest one, my darling Serenity here," She paused before dramatically whispering, "doesn't even watch WWE."

"How did you get the job?"

"How the fuck did you pull this off?" Serenity asked, stopping short in the dining room. She clapped a hand over her mouth at her outburst but John and Rayne were already leaning against the wall, howling with laughter.

"Stop it." She muttered. She gestured towards the chairs. "Sit wherever guys, let us know when you're done and we'll show you around."

"Where are you going to be?" Paul asked.

"Around." Serenity said with her end of discussion look.

"You're not going to eat with us?"

"I don't have a problem with that." Rayne said. "Ser thinks it would be better if we didn't. You know hired help and all."

"Eat with us." John said. "We'd be honored."

"It's settled." Rayne said with a shrug looking mostly at Ser, saying with her eyes 'don't ruin this for me'. "We'll grab the food."

"You didn't tell us your name. Are you Rayne?" Paul called after them.

"That would be me and I'll be your other hostess." She said with a grin, grabbing Serenity's hand.

"How did you pull this off?" Serenity whispered as they entered the kitchen. She stopped short when she saw the takeout bags and turned to glare at her friend.

"Told ya I'd fix it." She smirked, grabbing the plates and carrying them back into the dining room. She saw that the men had arranged themselves around the table. Chris and Kennedy on either end, John and Paul on either side, leaving the girls no choice but to each sit beside one of them.

Seeing how John was staring at her friend, Rayne put Serenity's plate beside his and moved around the table to take a seat beside Paul.

"So are you going to tell us how you got this job?" Ken asked again as they started eating.

Rayne started to giggle as she looked at Serenity who was carefully not making eye contact with anyone.

"Serenity applied to a hospitality manager posting and Vince accepted."

"How would she know about the posting if she doesn't know anything abut wrestling?"

"Cause Ser never actually applied. I'm the wrestling freak, I saw the posting and as a joke I applied for her. She was a hotel manager. And perhaps there was a little elaboration. But the pay's good, and we got this new place and I get to meet all the wrestlers I want."

"Rayne, shut up." Serenity hissed, kicking her friend under the table.

"Ow." Paul cried, leaning over to rub his shin. "You missed."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Serenity cried, her face going bright red as she grabbed her plate. "I'll go eat in the kitchen now."

Rayne burst out laughing. "No you won't."

"I just kicked a wrestler. He bruises, we're fired."

"Well then don't' kick so hard."

"I thought I was kicking you."

"So who's your favorite wrestler Rayne." Chris asked, trying to draw the attention away from Serenity.

Rayne quieted down, her face going bright red as she suddenly found her food most interesting.

"Yeah, Ray, why not tell them?" Serenity taunted her

Rayne looked up at her friend with wide eyes when it suddenly hit her. Rayne's favorite wrestler that she always talked about was in the room right now. How she had forgotten the name, she didn't know but she knew her friend would just die of embarrassment if she was forced to say the name out loud.

"Randy Orton." She blurted out, thinking of the only wrestler she knew.

Rayne stared at her, a look of disgust slowly coming over her face. "God Ser, if you're gonna cover for me, at least pick someone decent."

Her eyes widened at what she just said and she quickly ducked her head again.

"It's one of us, isn't it?" Kennedy asked with a shit eating grin. "Let me guess, it's Cena, all the ladies love Cena."

"No, it isn't." Rayne muttered, staring at her food.

"Who then?" Ken asked.

She quickly stood up. "Does anyone want seconds?

.Everyone shook their heads and she quickly took her plate into the kitchen.

"I'm done too." Paul said, taking in his plate as well.

He followed where Rayne had gone and came upon her at the sink furiously scrubbing a plate.

"Are you okay?"

She jumped and the plate crashed to the floor.

"Shit." She swore, kneeling down to pick up the broken pieces. She grabbed a piece, dropping it again as it sliced through her finger.

"You're cut." Paul said, reaching down to help her up. He led her over to the sink and turned on the cold water, running the cut underneath it. When the bleeding slowed he grabbed a towel holding it the cut.

"Thanks." She muttered, pulling away.

"I'm sorry if someone upset you."

"No one did. I just gotta learn to take it. I can dish it out but am not always able to take it, y'know?"

He nodded. "Don't take this the wrong way but you don't sound American."

She smiled. "It's 'cause I'm not. I'm Canadian. I moved to Cali a couple years ago and met Serenity. We kind of clicked and moved in together."

"Canadian? Wow, that's impressive."

"Why, you wondering where my toque and hockey stick is, eh?"

He shrugged. "Maybe."

"I left it in Canada." She said, her grin coming back into place. She dropped the towel, grabbing the broom and dustpan and sweeping up the plate. As she threw out the broken pieces, she turned around to see Paul at the sink, washing the dishes.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Helping."

"Well stop it. You're a guest here."

"But I want to help."

She walked back across the kitchen and reached for the dish cloth he had but he pulled back, inadvertently pulling her closer to him. She stumbled and he put an arm around her, the cloth in between them.

"You're getting wet." He pointed out.

"Oh I know." She whispered, staring up into his eyes. His eyes widened a little as she tugged the cloth away from him but made no move to leave his arms.

"I love your eyes." He said, moving closer so now they were mere inches away.

The door swung open and in walked Serenity, stopping short at what she saw.

"Fuck me." She swore loudly.

The two broke apart, Rayne's face flaming red as she turned back to the sink, Paul busying himself with some dishes.

"Why the loud swearing?"

The door swung open behind Serenity, who had yet to move, smashing her in the back of the head and sending her sprawling across the floor.

John stopped above her looking down, "Girl, whatcha doin' on the floor?"

--- --- ---


	2. Chapter 2

Title: House of Dreams 2/?

Author: Music and Mistress

Category: WWE

Rating: T for teen...cuz I like to swear hehehe

Summary: A new job like no other, a handful for them both, but are they up to the challenge to house WWE Superstars? Are the superstars up to handling them?

Disclaimer: the OC's belong to me and jess… wrestlers belong to the WWE or themselves,

Spoilers: ummm I'm guessing not

Feedback: Please, let us know what u think…

Author's Note: Jess dreamed, I built on it and voila. We both rocked it, it's silly fun and basically all from Jess' warped mind.. although I do admit, I helped a little… :D This is my first co-author one.. man it's different but fun… we had a blast didn't we baybees?

--- --- ---

Serenity sat on the couch an ice pack held to the back of her head by John while she glowered across the room at her friend. Her soon to be dead friend, who sat there looking as guilty as can be while sitting beside Paul but somehow moving as far away as possible from him.

"Are you sure you're alright girl?" John asked for the umpteenth time.

"Just peachy." She ground out while gritting her teeth.

Not able to take the heat of Serenity's glare, Rayne stood up. "Why don't I show the guys where they'll be sleeping."

She motioned for the guys to follow but John stayed where he was, still holding the ice pack to Serenity's head.

"Is that all you're going to show them?" Came Serenity's scathing remark.

Rayne stopped momentarily before putting her head down and hurrying out of the room.

"Did I miss something?" John asked.

Serenity shook her head, then moaned, grabbing her head in pain. She grabbed the ice pack from John and moved it on her head.

"Damn I got you pretty good."

She glared at him and growled

"Don't you know better then to stand in front of swinging doors?"

She threw the bag of ice at him.

"Jackass"

--- --- ---

"What was she talking about?" Kennedy asked as Rayne led them upstairs.

"Nothing…We have an attic…its haunted." She muttered. "Here's one room. And another." She pointed to two rooms across from one another. "Get settled in then we'll meet downstairs and I'll give you the grand tour."

Without looking she moved on down the hall pointing to two more rooms. "Here are the other two. Ser and I are just down the-"

She was cut short by an arm around her waist, pulling her through the nearest door.

"What the fu-"

Again she was cut off, this time by a pair of lips crashing down upon hers. She struggled before finally giving in, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pushed her up against the door and she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He pulled himself away from her lips to trail down her neck. Her head fell back and distantly she heard the phone ringing somewhere in the house, bringing her back to reality and the real hot man currently sucking on her neck.

"Stop." She gasped.

He moved back up her neck and she untangled her limbs, pushing him away as she set her feet back on the ground.

"I said stop."

Paul froze, his eyes widening as he realized what had just happened. "Rayne, I'm sorry, I never meant-"

She held up a hand, smoothing down the pants with the other. "No it's fine. But if Ser finds us, she'll flip. This job is very important to her, to us. I don't want to ruin it by getting involved."

"Would that be so bad?" Paul asked, avoiding eye contact.

She laughed. "Paul you don't even know me. Come on let's go meet everyone. This place has an awesome pool."

"Rayne."

Paul and Rayne stared at each other as Serenity called her.

Too late.

They were already busted.

--- --- ---

Chris was coming down the stairs, not bothering to wait for anyone else, as he reached the landing, he could hear someone talking softly on the verge crying.

"Why did you call?"

He recognized the voice as Serenity. Mind you, he also saw Rayne being pulled into London 's room so knew it wasn't her. Whatever that guy had planned, he wanted no part of it.

He hesitated, wondering if he should save her some more embarrassment and wait until she was done, or just walk casually by her to the living room. Before he could decide, she spoke again.

"Damnit Jay…Just.. just leave me alone. You seem to be really good at that."

He heard the phone being chucked against the wall and moment later, Serenity appeared before him. She raised an eyebrow at him as though challenging him to say something. Wisely, he kept his mouth shut and she pushed past him up the stairs.

"Rayne." She called out to her friend.

A door reserved for one of the wrestlers opened up and a sheepish looking Rayne stepped out followed by Paul.

"Oh…I take it you showed him a lot more then his room then?" She asked in a clipped tone, eyebrow raised.

Rayne's head reeled back as though she had been slapped but again she kept quiet. Paul gently placed a hand on her lower back and Serenity focused right in on it.

"A fucking hour Ray, you couldn't wait at least two."

"Ser, it's not-"

"Not now. We'll show them the house like the good little employees we are, then I'm going to bed."

She turned and stomped back down the stairs. Paul and Rayne exchanged a look before quickly following after her. As they neared the landing, Chris grabbed her arm.

"Who's Jay?"

Rayne's jaw dropped as she stared at him, wondering if Serenity had just spilled a part of her story to him. Was that why her friend was so hostile?

"Her ex." She replied with a frown. "Before we met she dated him. It was a bad split…other than that, I don't know. Why what did she-"

"Are you coming down or not?" Serenity asked coming up behind Chris before heading back down. Rayne, looking like a dear caught in headlights, scurried down the stairs after her friend, the two wrestlers following after her.

When all were assembled back in the living room, Serenity glowered at all of them, her arms across her chest.

"My fucking head hurts and I just want to go to bed. I'd let Rayne show you around but she'd probably just end up sucking face with one of you."

Rayne winced, her hands clenching into a fist, leaving crescent shaped marks in her palms. She loved Ser, she knew what she did was wrong. But if she was going to keep this up… well there was only so much a girl could take.

"Basically everyone has seen their rooms."

"Not me." John piped up. "But I've had ice thrown at me…That was fun"

"You'll see it later. Ass clown" Serenity cut in, muttering the last part under her breath, causing Benoit to look at her curiously. "Upstairs are all the bedrooms."

"And a haunted attic…Rayne told us" Kennedy said with a laugh.

Serenity just gave him a look…a look that implied he needed a nice white jacket…"Ohkaay…. The two just before the end of the hall belong to Rayne and I. The room at the end of the hall with the locks is our work room. Under no circumstances are you to go in there. Not that you can what with the fifty or so padlocks. So I wouldn't even attempt it. You think I'm bitchy now? Then by all means, take a crack at it. The room perpendicular belongs to me and when we're full up Rayne and I will be sharing. Although tonight, it should be interesting to see where she goes."

The guys heard a small growl coming from Rayne.

"Downstairs we have an indoor heated pool. Attached to it is a steam room. Right outside we have a huge hot tub from the hot tub there's a trail that leads to a greenhouse. Down the hall we have a weight room and there is a masseuse table set up in there."

"I'm a certified Masseuse." Rayne piped in.

"And if you're real lucky she just may offer you other services." Serenity cut back in, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Rayne's face went bright red with anger and she stepped forward. Paul grabbed her around the waist, hauling her back.

"Follow me and I'll show you where everything is."

"Alright what did you do to make her go uber bitch?" John quietly asked the shorter girl.

Rayne shrugged speaking loudly enough for Serenity to hear. "I did nothing, Ser's just really good at being a bitch."

"Me-ow." Kennedy exclaimed with a laugh.

Both girls turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised to show neither were amused.

As they walked through the house, Serenity pointed out everything she had listed earlier. Their last step was the pool area where she pointed everything out, ending up with the hot tub. She gave Rayne a wary look.

"That's right below my window so help me god if I hear any weird noises...From anyone… I will fucking drown you." The last part said while looking directly at Rayne.

"That's it." The shorter girl screeched, amazed she had even held her temper in check this long. "Get your god damn mind out of the gutter. Get the whole damn story before you jump to conclusions." She angrily whispered while pulling Serenity to the other side of the pool.

"What conclusions do you want me to wait for?" Serenity asked. "all you've been dreaming about is these guys arriving and you hoping your favorite wrestler Paul London would be among them on the off chance you could make a play. Which you did in under an hour. That has got to be a new record."

Rayne's jaw dropped, her face flaming bright red as she glanced at Paul. While she had been whispering, Serenity's voice carried just enough for them to hear the confession.

"We only kissed." She muttered. "I wouldn't risk this job. We both need it. I would've stopped anything else from happening. Why the uber bitch act Ser?"

"He called." She said while looking down.

"He?" Rayne asked. She briefly looked over at Chris and it hit her. "Jay called? Wha-? Why?"

Serenity shrugged and looked away. "You'd have to ask him…I hung up on him…sorta."

"Ladies, why must we fight?" Kennedy asked, walking up to the two and putting an arm around each of them. "Why don't we just calm down and cool off."

With that, he pushed them into the pool, fully clothed. Both girls came up, sputtering for air and looking completely outraged.

"We were calm." Rayne yelled.

John laughed. "He just wanted you girls in a wet t shirt."

Both looked down, sighing in relief when they saw their shirts were not see through. Their anger of moments ago forgotten, the girls smirked at each other, holding out a hand to Ken.

"Now that you had your fun." Rayne started

"Can you please help us up?" Serenity finished. Both batted their eyelashes and looked as innocent as the two could.

Kennedy reached out a hand to both of them. They both grasped them at the same time and with big grins, pulled, sending him over their heads and into the pool.

"Karma's a bitch, hey Kennedy?"

"Cannonball." John yelled, taking a running jump into the pool.

Both Ken and John resurfaced looking at the two men still standing. Paul shrugged, flipping into the pool but Benoit adamantly shook his head.

"Not going to happen."

"Can you at least help me out?" Serenity asked, holding out a hand.

He looked warily at Rayne who backed up, holding her hands in defense. She felt something grab her leg and she squealed as London resurfaced beside her. Seeing she was preoccupied, Chris held out a hand to Serenity. What he didn't see was Ken had already exited the pool and was now coming up behind him. Serenity grinned as Ken pushed sending him tumbling into the pool.

"Pool Party." Cena yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: House of Dreams 3/?

Author: Music and Mistress

Category: WWE

Rating: T for teen...cuz I like to swear hehehe

Summary: A new job like no other, a handful for them both, but are they up to the challenge to house WWE Superstars? Are the superstars up to handling them?

Disclaimer: the OC's belong to me and jess… wrestlers belong to the WWE or themselves,

Spoilers: ummm I'm guessing not

Feedback: Please, let us know what u think…

Author's Note: Jess dreamed, I built on it and voila. We both rocked it, it's silly fun and basically all from Jess' warped mind.. although I do admit, I helped a little… :D This is my first co-author one.. man it's different but fun… we had a blast didn't we baybees?

--- --- ---

Rayne yawned, rubbing her eyes as she walked into the kitchen.

"Guilt attack?"

There was no answer as Serenity moved around the kitchen.

"Wow it must be real bad." Rayne snickered looking at the piles among piles of baked goods Serenity had already made.

Serenity turned around and Rayne could see the red rimmed eyes of her friend. Her face dropped as she pulled her into a hug.

"Don't cry Ser bear."

"How could you not hate me?" The taller girl sniffled. "I was horrible to you and everyone else."

"I could never hate you. I know what it looked like and I know you were mad cause of Jay and then me supposedly jeopardizing this job."

"Yeah but in lashing out the way I did I probably just made it worse. If we lose this job. It's because of me, not you jumping Paul London's bone."

Rayne pulled away and looked at her in mock horror "I will have you know it was the other way around."

Instead of laughing, her friend sighed.

"Ser, what's wrong?

"Be careful around him." She warned Rayne.

"Look if you're worried about the job, I know already kay?"

"no it's not that. He'll hurt you Ray."

"What?" Rayne laughed. "Nothing's happened. We've talked, okay and made a little with the smooching but I wouldn't go so far as saying he'll hurt me already."

"But he will. He will pull you in until you're completely and utterly in love with him and when you give your all, he will stomp on you and throw you away when some easy ring rat comes along."

The shorter girl's eyes narrowed. "Ring rat? Where did you pick that up?"

Serenity shrugged, turning back to her baking. "I heard the guys say something. Groupie right?"

"Yeah but where is this coming from?"

Another shrug. "I'm just looking out for you."

"I know and I appreciate it. They'll be gone in a few days and in a week we'll have a whole new batch of guys. Who knows if Paul will be back soon. I'm not holding my breath. Happy?"

When Serenity didn't say anything, Rayne sighed. "look the guys know you didn't mean anything. I explained to Paul this job comes first and that's why you're on edge. I'm sure he told the others. Come to bed."

Serenity shook her head. "In a bit. Go back to bed, I gotta wait for the cupcakes to finish."

Rayne stood on tiptoe to place a kiss on her friends forehead.

"No matter what babe, I love you. Say whatever you want to me but at the end of the day I'll still be here."

The taller girl gave a weak smile. "Haven't you heard? You always hurt the one you love cause at the end of the day, they're most likely to forgive you. I really am sorry."

Rayne shrugged it off. "Don't stay up too late. We have to be up to plan something for Kennedy. He deserves more payback. Maybe if we're really lucky, we can shove him off on your new best friend"

Serenity laughed, "Goodnight Ray Ray."

Rayne left the kitchen and headed back upstairs. As she reached the top, the door to her right opened.

"What are you doing up?" Chris asked in surprise.

She shrugged. "Checking on Ser. She has guilt cookies in the kitchen of you were looking for a midnight snack."

He gave her a questioning look.

"When Serenity feels guilty for something she did, she bakes. She realized she acted completely psycho earlier and so you all aren't scared away, has made a lot of crap. See for yourself."

"Is she okay?"

"Better. But like I said guilt issues. Once everyone sees she's okay and forgives her, shell be fine."

"But the phone call-"

She held up a hand, stopping him from going further. "I learned not to bring it up unless she does. There are a few things Ser is tightlipped about. Jay being one."

He nodded in understanding. "Where did she meet Jay."

"I couldn't tell you." She said with a shrug. "Jay was before me. I've just heard parts and dealt with it when he calls. I really don't know much." She finished with a frown.

He nodded "Good night Rayne."

"Night Chris."

She watched him walk down the stairs before turning back down the hall. As she neared the halfway point, another door opened.

"Can you guys talk any louder?"

Rayne grinned. "Aww is the poor baby all grumpy? Are we ruining your beauty sleep?"

Paul's jaw dropped in mock horror. "Me? beauty sleep?"

She sadly shook her head. "Yeah you need all the help you can get."

"Excuse me?"

She grinned.

"You just love teasing me don't you?"

"Moi?" she asked with wide innocent eyes.

"Yes you." He smiled.

"Now who was the one who dunked me in the pool?"

"Is this the whole Karma thing you were talking about?"

She nodded, a twinkle in her eyes as he grabbed her around the waist.

"What are you doing?"

"Finishing what we started?"

She placed a hand over his mouth as he leaned in to kiss her. "I don't want you getting the wrong idea about me Paul. Yes I know you heard Ser talking about you being my favorite. But no, my intentions weren't to see you and attack you."

"As I recall you weren't doing much of the attacking. I believe I was." He gently reminded her. He didn't let her go and she still made no move to step back.

"Either way. What happens? We meet, you finish what you started, you be gone in a couple days and I see you again, when? Or perhaps you're just looking for something quick. Either way, I'm not like that and I'm sorry if you think I am."

He stared at her in horror. "No I'm sorry if you thought that I would think that. I'm not like this. I mean I don't know why…"

She quieted him. "That came out all wrong. Just know I like you, I think you're swell, but I'm not finishing what we started."

She stepped away and move towards her room but stopped and turned back, grabbing him by the shirt and kissing him hard.

"At least not to night." She finished with a giggle, hurrying down the hall.

Paul laughed and shook his head as he watched her go.

--- --- ---

Chris walked silently into the kitchen and paused, watching Serenity as she bustled about. There were cookies, sugar, chocolate chip, oatmeal, peanut butter, snickerdoodles, on the other counter, there were scones, cranberry from the looks of it, croissants, fluffy as ever, and yeah the cupcakes coming out of the oven.

"You might want to watch out, standing in front of a swinging door, it can be damaging" Serenity said as she straightened up, startling Chris.

"How'd you even know I was here?" He asked. He knew he was stealthy, he made a point of being so. It was all part of him being the wolverine.

"I may be sorta new to it, but this is still my kitchen" She paused, turning around with a smile. "I heard the door open. I figured someone would come down, and when there was no rush to the cookies that eliminated Cena, when there was no remark made about my ass when I bent over the oven that put Kennedy out of the running...and since London is probably trying to kidnap my friend, "sure enough the two heard a high pitched giggle and a door that Serenity knew wasn't hers close. "it kinda leaves only you. And before you say anything, I would like to apologize about my behavior earlier, I was completely out of line."

"Accepted."

"Just like that? No wanting to point things out to me or tell me how bitchy I was?" She asked in surprise.

"Well, I do have just one question. Why do you hate the thought of the two of them so much?"

"Its not that I hate the thought of the two of them as you put it," she said giving him a small glare, "It's just...well...She just met him. Hell we just met all of you. Don't you think it's kinda weird that not even a full day together and they seem to be so...lusty for each other?"

Chris laughs at the lusty part. "They're young. It happens."

Serenity can't help but laugh along with him. "true I guess, but thanks you know, for making me feel old."

He gave her a mock glare,

"Wrong choice of words?" She asked, giving him an innocent smile.

He smiled, letting it go this time.

"That brings up another question...How old are you anyways? Wait let me rephrase that, so as not to offend you around how old are you and Rayne?" He asked. This was something that had been bugging him since the earlier phone call. He felt as though he knew her from somewhere, only thing was, she looked too young to be the person he was thinking of.

"I'm 28. Rayne's younger than me by 5 years. She was just a baby when I found her a couple years ago. Don't you know the age question is taboo for women?" She said with a smile.

"Yet you answered, honestly too."

"yeah, I'm not one of those type that, you know, care" Serenity said with a shrug..

"But you used to be, right? You used to do the caring thing?"

"That was a long time ago." She said in a tone that bared no room for argument. She looked at him in all seriousness "Chris I know I just met you and all but can I ask you a favor."

At his nod of consent she continued, "Please don't go down that road of thinking. Don't try and remember where you recognize me from, and especially don't bring it up in this house again, especially not in front of Rayne. Please, please, please just don't." She finished, her eyes wide, eager, and pleading.

"I'll agree to that on one condition."

"As long as the condition doesn't have anything to do with tequila and a pole" She answered with a wry smile.

He laughed while giving her a look. One that said she was beyond crazy. "umm no, and you'll have to tell me that story sometime. The condition is, drum roll please….Let me ice the sugar cookies?" He grinned as though he were a little boy asking the question. "I haven't had sugar cookies in forever" His smile turned wistful as his eyes moved to the cookies.

Serenity laughed. "Deal, it's all yours."

The two continue to talk while Serenity kept baking the guilt be gone nummy goodness.

A couple hours later, Serenity could see him stifling a yawn.

"Chris go to bed. You need your sleep, 'sides there needs to be sugar cookies left for the rest of the guys." Serenity laughed while nudging his shoulder.

"Are you going to sleep anytime soon?" He asked raising a brow.

"Yeah. I just have a couple more batches to do. You, get to bed we're nearing 4am ."

"I'm only going because you're using the 'listen to me now' face. See you in the...well...later in the morning." Chris said before leaving the room.

"Yeah" Ser says, "yeah." She stared out the window, slipping back into memories of time long ago.

An hour later she's just finishing the last batch of dough when she heard someone stumbling down the stairs. Serenity stopped kneading the dough, her hands a sticky mess, and turned to face the door. He walked through the door, bumping into things along the way. Serenity just looked at him and giggles. "You okay there Ken?"

"mmmmrgjghfhhh" is his reply

"Looking for something in particular?" she giggled some more as he continuously tried to put a cookie in his mouth.

"Are you having a nummy treat?" she baby talked him as she realized he was doing everything in his sleep.

Her giggling increased as he shuffled over to her and wrapping one arm around her waist and nuzzling her neck.

"ken go back to bed." Her voice now barely above a whisper.

"mmkay" he says with a little boy smile,before turning and stumbling his way out of the kitchen and back up the stairs.

The only evidence of his being there were the cookie crumbs that Serenity could still feel on her skin.

--- --- ---


	4. Chapter 4

Title: House of Dreams 4/?

Author: 3 M's, Music, Mistress, and moms

Category: WWE

Rating: T for teen...cuz I like to swear hehehe

Summary: A new job like no other, a handful for them both, but are they up to the challenge to house WWE Superstars? Are the superstars up to handling them?

Disclaimer: the OC's belong to me and jess… wrestlers belong to the WWE or themselves,

Spoilers: ummm I'm guessing not

Feedback: Please, let us know what u think…

Author's Note: Jess dreamed, I built on it, we brought in moms and voila. We all rocked it, it's silly fun and basically all from Jess' warped mind.. okay so Luna and I helped..we're a ll a little warped hehehehe.. it was fun :D

--- --- ---

John Cena knew for a fact that she didn't live there. There had been a tour of the whole house, and unless they kept her locked away in that room those two were so adamant about keeping hidden, he knew she didn't live here. Then again, he wouldn't call himself an expert on these two girls, he hadn't known them a total of 24 hours yet but from what he did know, they didn't seem the type to hold some poor girl hostage. And if they did what was she doing out now? And why was she coming inside instead of making a run for it? And why was he still thinking the girls were capable of that? Yes they both seemed to have a temper on them but he doubted their tempers were bad enough to lock some poor harmless looking girl in a room. Then again, who was he to know if she was in fact harmless? Perhaps, right this minute she was poisoning any food she could come in contact with as a way of revenge before she moved on and what better way through all the baked good Serenity had made. Everyone would eat them because he knew Serenity was an awesome baker, if the chocolate chip cookies, the muffins and scones he was currently eating were any indication…

Despite where his thoughts were taking him and his curiosity at this new arrival, he didn't say anything, just watched as the young woman who looked a little bit older then Rayne walked through the back door. Her head was bobbing to music currently blasting on her ipod, totally oblivious to anything and everything around her. She was about the same height as Rayne, her hair cut much shorter and brown with highlights that could only be called the color of a sunset. Different, unusual, but it worked and looked good on her. She walked right past him, making a beeline for the fridge. He watched as she leaned over, scrounging through the fridge before picking up a Pepsi. Opening it, she chugged it back before moving to the counter and grabbing a cookie. She bit into it and turned around, her eyes coming to rest on him. She promptly spat cookie out everywhere.

"Holy shit, you're John fuckin Cena."

He raised an eyebrow. "Actually I just go by John Cena."

She continued staring at him, her eyes wide and disbelieving, wondering if she was somehow in a dream, or somehow walked into the wrong house.

John smirked, his eyes moving to the door as it swung open and Rayne walked in, humming a tune only she could hear. She nodded at him and walked by the new arrival, reaching over to close her still open mouth. Still humming, she grabbed a muffin, a bottle of water and with a quick grin at him, walked back out.

Okay so obviously they knew her but that still didn't help him out. Rayne was no help and he wasn't too sure this new girl would be either.

He cleared his throat "Do you have a name?"

"You're real? I'm not sitting here staring at an illusion?" She slowly walked towards him, reaching out a hand and poking him in the arm. When she felt solid muscle beneath her, She let out an eep of surprise, backing up a few steps.

He laughed at her reaction as the door opened again and Kennedy walked in, a cookie in his hand. He stared at it, looking confused, as though wondering how the cookie got there.

"Man, where did this cookie come from?"

"Serenity made it." John replied, turning to look at the woman still standing there. Her eyes were now on Ken, complete and utter adoration on her face. Now this was interesting.

"Okay, fine, she made them. Now, how did I wake up with it in my bed?" He looked up, his eyes now taking in the sight of their newest arrival. "Who the hell are you?"

John watched her face drop and he couldn't help but feel bad for her.

"Kennedy, quit being an ass."

"Who is she?"

"You got me."

"Fan?"

"Guess so."

"Stalker?"

"No."

"How would you know?"

"Rayne seems to know her."

"_Her_ is standing right here." Came the outraged voice of the young woman.

"Well _her_ ain't doin' much talkin'." Came John's easy reply.

She shut her mouth and just glared at him.

"They never said anything about their being another." Kennedy complained. "They keep popping up like this, they're going to outnumber us soon."

"How dare you." The girl snapped. "I've never met anyone as rude as you. God you haven't treated me with any ounce of respect since you've waltzed in here like you own the damn place."

"Respect is earned. Not handed over." Kennedy snapped back.

"But that's still no reason to treat someone the way you have. You pompous ass."

"Abigail, what the fuck are you doing here?"

All three looked to see Serenity standing in the doorway. Her cheeks flushed red, her eyes bright with anger.

"I told you we were busy this weekend and not to bother coming over." She continued. "Yet you completely disregard what I say, show up here, are extremely rude to my guests, take a drink as usual from my fridge. And is that my cookie in your hand?"

The woman, now known as Abigail, dropped her eyes to the cookie and Pepsi in her hand, looking guilty.

"I-I thought you guys said you wouldn't be in town this weekend. And I saw Rayne grab the paper this morning so I thought I would come over and see you guys."

"But not before helping yourself to our food and guests right?"

Abigail's face burned red and she looked near tears. "You wouldn't act like this if Rayne was here."

Serenity shrugged, leaning up against the doorway. "You're right. But like I've told you before I tolerate you when she's around because she gets along with you. She knows that. Rayne's a good kid, she has yet to see that all nice people can be just as mean and conniving as others behind their back. She has yet to learn that everyone has ulterior motives."

"What are you talking about?" Abigail said, her face flushed now with anger.

Serenity shrugged. "I don't trust anyone. I especially don't trust you after the little incidents we had. Why do you still try?"

"It's called realizing your mistakes and trying to make up for them but obviously you just can't please some people." Abigail plunked the can of Pepsi and half eaten cookie down on the table and with one last glare at Serenity, stomped out of the house.

"What was that about?" John asked after she left.

Serenity shrugged. "I don't like her."

"Yeah me neither." Kennedy agreed.

Serenity raised an eyebrow at him. "You don't like anyone Ken."

He grinned wiggling his eyebrows at her. "I like you."

She rolled her eyes with a small smile.

"You don't strike me as the type to be randomly mean to someone." John said

Serenity laughed. "Where were you last night? Which by the way, I am sorry about."

"Apology accepted." John said biting into a snicker doodle.

"Still doesn't explain the cookie." Kennedy said popping it into his mouth.

She laughed "I'll tell you all about it later."

"But right now, tell us all about you and that chick."

"Abigail? Our annoying neighbor that has pestered me since the day we moved in? You want to know why I don't like her? Wanna know why I'm so mean? Because I gave Abby the same warning I gave you guys. Stay outta the room. Don't even try. Not an hour after I warned her, I found her hunched over trying to pick the locks. She had 2 of them undone. I've caught her a couple more times around the door It became my goal to make her life a living hell. You know what they say; Curiosity Killed the Cat."

"Ah, but she's not a cat." Kennedy said.

Serenity shrugged as she went to grab a croissant. "She might as well be if she keeps it up."

--- --- ---

She went up on her toes, her arms stretching above her, before sweeping to the side as her knees bent into a plié She closed her eyes as she held herself in that position, ignoring the pain in her knee. She let out a deep breath before going back into first position then lifting her leg straight out behind her before lifting it and grabbing it over her head. She held herself there as the music continued.

She didn't dance anymore except for herself. Her knee wouldn't let her dance competitively. It held her back from so much now but still there were times when she would still be able to dance and she would let the music take her over. Her music and dance choice depended on her mood. She was in a pensive mood. Her talk with Serenity then Paul on her mind. Yet thinking of Paul put her in a good mood. She felt all glowy and happy, the only damper, was her best friends words. It did put doubt into her mind. What exactly was Paul after?

She released her leg, wincing as the pain flared up again but she ignored it, ending in first position. Her eyes opened and she gasped, noticing she was no longer alone.

"Don't stop on my account." He said leaning against the wall. His hair fell forward, shadowing his face but it didn't hide the heat she saw in his eyes.

She shook her head. "I'm done. I was just finishing up." She scurried over to the sound system, turning the music off.

"You dance as though it's your world."

She shrugged. "Once upon a time it was."

"What happened?"

Another shrug as she straightened up, not meeting his eyes.

"You hurt your knee."

"Yeah." She whispered. "It stops me from dancing sometimes."

"How?"

"Old injury, I don't talk about it much."

"Did you hurt it dancing?"

She hesitated before shaking her head. No one outside of her and one other person knew what happened to her knee. Not even Serenity. Just her and her ex, the one who injured it, the one she ran away from. The reason she ended up in California in the first place.

"I'm done if you needed the room."

He shook his head. "I heard music so I followed it. You're really good."

"Thanks. I guess if you're not using it, I'll just stretch out."

Very aware that he was watching her, She moved to the bar she had installed when they moved in and began to stretch out. Her leg outstretched on the bar, she leaned over it, glancing in the mirror, she blushed to see his eyes very much glued to her backside. She blushed, averting her eyes to focus on her stretch. Which she seemed to drag on forever. Not purposely. Well, maybe a little.

When she was finished stretching, she turned back to him, moving to pull off her shirt. His eyes widened and he pushed off from the wall as the shirt came off, revealing a bathing suit underneath. She grinned, throwing the shirt at him.

"Not today either."

She went to move past him but he grabbed her arm, turning her into him. He didn't say anything, just leaned down, kissing her, his lips hard and demanding, leaving her lips bruised. She kissed him back briefly before placing a hand on his chest and pushing back.

"What do you want from me?" She whispered, a hand raised to her now bruised lips.

"You, just you." He whispered. He leaned close to her again but she leaned back.

"Until something better comes along. I'm not some ring rat or another notch in your belt. I will _never _be used again." She was quiet but her voice held fierceness to it. He knew in that moment she had been hurt badly, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. It was always there below the surface.

He let her go and she stepped back, disappointment briefly flaring in her eyes. She pushed it back but he had seen it. She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm once more. She turned back to him, her expression schooled into cool indifference and he leaned in close moving his head to the side so he was whispering in her ear.

"You're a notch in no one's belt Rayne, and you're anything but a ring rat."

He was so close that if she had just turned her head a little their lips would be touching. Serenity's words echoed in her mind, and she pulled her arm back, taking one, then two steps back. She was unsure of what to do. Her body wanted him in the worst way possible. Why she had this much of a reaction, she didn't know, but she wanted him and knew he wanted her too. She had never been one for casual sex and she couldn't start now, not here, not with him. It wouldn't end well, it never did. Ser was right; he would hurt her in the end.

Her eyes lifted to meet his and they begged her to stay, they promised her so many wonderful delicious things she had only dreamed about but his eyes promised to make them all come true. And that one look promised to have her falling so fast, she would never be able to claw her way back out.

"I-no-I just…"

She shook her head, turning and running from the room


	5. Chapter 5

Title: House of Dreams 5/?

Author: 3 M's, Music, Mistress, and Moms

Category: WWE

Rating: T for teen...cuz I like to swear hehehe

Summary: A new job like no other, a handful for them both, but are they up to the challenge to house WWE Superstars? Are the superstars up to handling them?

Disclaimer: the OC's belong to me and jess and Luna… wrestlers belong to the WWE or themselves,

Spoilers: ummm I'm guessing not

Feedback: Please, let us know what u think…

Author's Note: Jess dreamed, I built on it, we brought in moms and voila. We all rocked it, it's silly fun and basically all from Jess' warped mind.. okay so Luna and I helped..we're all a little warped hehehehe.. it was fun :D

--- --- ---

Rayne didn't stop running until she was outside and down the driveway. She slowed in front of Abigail's house, doubling over as her knee protested so much movement.

"Your knee bugging you again?"

She looked up to see Abigail sitting on the front steps, her knees pulled up to her chest.. Waiting for the pain to recede to a bearable level, she walked over and sat down beside the older girl.

"How come you're not at the house?"

Abby shrugged, picking off imaginary lint. "Enough about me, I have questions for you."

Rayne raised an eyebrow but had a feeling there was a slight run in with Serenity that she didn't want to talk about.

"Why were there 2 incredible hot wrestlers in your kitchen?"

Rayne grinned. "Who else came in?"

"Kennedy." Abby trailed off, turning wide eyes to her. "Wait there's more?"

Rayne nodded. "Yup Benoit is there and so is Paul… London , I mean." She blushed and looked away.

"Is that who you were running from?" Abby gently asked.

"That obvious?" Rayne muttered.

Abby chuckled, stretching her legs out in front of her. "No Darling, it isn't. Much anyways. But you've told me before you can't run, and the way you say his name. Did he hurt you?" Her eyes went cloudy at the thought of her young friend being hurt.

"No. Worse. He wants me."

Abby stared at her before bursting out into laughing. "Is that all honey?"

"Is that all? Pah more like what the fuck am I going to do? I mean he's Paul London who I loved, wrestling wise, since he teamed with Kidman. And now he's in my house and he's all like kissing me and stuff and I swear to god I'm dreaming."

"You're dreaming?" Abby says with a snort. "Thanks for the warning. I walk into your house to see John Fucking Cena there then proceeded to spit cookie out everywhere."

Rayne burst out laughing, lying back on the porch. "I'm sorry Abby. We couldn't say anything, we didn't want people to know."

"How long have you known them?"

"Since yesterday."

"But how…"

Rayne grabbed Abby's arm to pull herself back up. "Can you keep a secret?" At her friends nod, she leaned closer. "We're employed by the WWE."

There was silence. Then,

"WHAT???" Abigail screeched. " And you never thought to tell me until now because…"

"I told you we couldn't tell anyone. We run like a mini hotel when the guys are in town with the big guy. This can't get out though, I hope you get that..."

Abby nodded, still in shock by what she just learned. It took a few moments to clear her head and when she did, her mind took her back to the reason they started talking.

"Back to Paul."

Rayne groaned, thinking her friend had forgotten about it. Apparently not.

"Look Rayne, I'm not too sure what the problem is. But if you like the guy and if he obviously likes you too, don't sweat the small stuff. Do what you want."

"I don't want to be used anymore Abs." Came Rayne's small voice. She was looking away, towards the house.

"Why on heavens do you think you would be used?"

The younger girl turned back to her, the pain raw and evident on her face. A real glimpse into the past of Rayne; a glimpse that no one but probably Serenity had ever seen. It made Abby gasp and want to throw her arms around the black haired girl.

"Who?"

Rayne's masked slipped back into place. "Who what?"

Abigail took a deep breath. Obviously someone had hurt Rayne and she wasn't about to give up how badly or who it was. She would have to wait until the young woman was ready. No matter how much it irked her. She wondered if Serenity knew and perhaps that was why she was so damn protective of the girl. She was sure Serenity's hatred of her had to do with more then just the room incident. Was it the protectiveness over Rayne? Or was it the fact she tried to get into the room. It wasn't her fault. If you told her not to do something, she would do the complete opposite So really, so not her fault, Serenity shouldn't have been so damn adamant about it. If she hadn't of said anything about the room, it would have just been a passing thought to her.

"Sweetie, you can't let the past make up your future. Whatever happened to you, you can't let it dictate your present or future. IF you like him then go for it. Live today for today, you may not have tomorrow."

"I almost didn't." Came Rayne's muttered reply.

Abby took another deep breath, turning away to hide the raging anger in her face. As much as she wanted to shake the girl until she got a name and then be on her way to where this asshole lived, She couldn't. It would only make Rayne more scared and upset and more then anything, Abby enjoyed having her as a friend. It got kind of lonely in their neighborhood. She played Nanny to her sisters child and she didn't get out much so was ecstatic when the girls moved in next-door and her and Rayne had hit it off.

Turning back to Rayne, the anger pushed back, Abby looked at her. "Do you like him?"

"I like him as a wrestler. I lust after his body. I don't know him enough to know anything else."

"What you know, do you like him?"

"Yes."

"When is he leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"When will he be back?"

"I don't know."

"And you really want to spend that time wondering about the what ifs? Life is too short for regrets. Live for the now."

"How come you don't? You told me yourself you're not one for going out to meet people"

Abby grinned, "Hey never said I was smart enough to take my own advice."

Rayne looked back to her house and Abby gently touched her shoulder.

"You like him go get him. Don't let anyone or anything hold you back."

"Abby, I need your help for a minute." A voice yelled from inside.

"I gotta go. You need to talk more let me know." Abby said standing up. Rayne stood as well, throwing her arms around he other girl.

"Thanks Abs. I'll talk to you later."

She limped down the porch and as she was crossing the yard, heard Abby call to her.

"Ice your damn knee before it locks up on you."

"Yes mom." She called back with a laugh.

--- --- ---

Serenity walked into the living room, her eyes narrowing instantly at the scene in front of her.

"What the hell is going on?"

Rayne looked up, a sheepish grin on her face. "Nothing."

"I can see what's going on and you lie right to my face."

"Then if you obviously know the answer, quit asking the stupid questions."

"Were you dancing?" Serenity asked, sitting down beside her friend.

"Yes but I didn't hurt it dancing. I was trying to get away from some…thing and well I'm not supposed to run on it."

Serenity leaned forward, her hands resting on her knee. Just like every other time she caught Rayne icing her bad knee, she was going to say something.

"You need a doctor."

"No, I don't." Rayne replied. "They don't help me, leave it alone Ser."

And as always, Rayne would fire back with the same thing. She needed help but she refused any. Anything related to her knee and she became the most stubborn girl on the planet. Serenity had seen her knee lock up and make her collapse countless times but her young friend always refused any kind of help. It killed her to see Rayne in so much pain and not be able to help. But it made her so mad that Rayne wouldn't accept any help, even if she was lying on the ground, unable to hold herself up anymore.

"Ice it now and go in the hot tub after dinner." Serenity said, standing up and leaving the smaller girl on the couch. As much as she wanted to ask what had made her run, why she had done it, she was too damn mad. If Rayne wanted to be stubborn yet again then so be it.

"Hey have you seen Rayne?"

She looked up, letting out a deep breath as she finished climbing the stairs. Why did she have a feeling this is the reason Rayne was running.

"yes Paul, she's downstairs, icing her knee."

"How did she hurt it?"

"You would have to ask her. There are very few things she won't talk about. Her knee is one of them. You get anything out of her, good on you. But you hurt her, you better pray you're no where near me."

Paul held his hands up in defense. "I don't mean anyone harm. I don't want to hurt anyone."

Serenity sighed and looked down "Yeah, that's what he said."

She looked back up, and he tried not to fidget under her scrutinizing gaze. "Come with me."

She led him to the room the girls were currently sharing, grabbing a pair of sweats and a big t-shirt. Coming back out she handed them to him.

"She's stubborn." She said by way of explanation. "She won't accept help, especially when it comes to her knee. She sees it as a handicap and when it bugs her, she's more determined then ever to do everything on her own. There's no way in hell she can get up here to change and she's sitting down there in her shorts and bikini top. Come to think of it, it might not be smart sending you in there but yeah, give her these clothes. If I try, we'll fight. She might listen to you." She said the last part with a sniff of disdain and with a small shake of her head went back downstairs to start dinner.

Paul looked at the clothes and slowly made his way downstairs, stopping in the door of the living room. He stared down at Rayne who was watching the TV but he watched as she started to fidget then turn to him.

"Did serenity send you down with those?" Rayne asked with a scowl. 

Paul shrugged. "I thought I would help by bringing you some clothes you look so comfortable I doubt you wanted to move to get them yourself." 

She now had a blanket covering her legs and this way he could play dumb to the fact that she was currently icing her knee underneath it. Hesitantly she took the clothes from him. 

"Thanks." She muttered. 

She turned back to the TV, pointedly ignoring him. He stared at her a few more minutes then sighed, walking out of the room. 

--- --- --- 

Great, so Serenity's awesome plan to keep them apart was working out so well. Rayne knew her friend had called her to the table last just so she would have no choice but to sit on the other side of her, beside John. She knew her friend had purposely sat down beside Paul. Was she that worried they'd be playing footsies? Hello, her knee was killing her, no way in hell would she be up for a game of footsies. Besides, he was probably still scared that it might be Serenity kicking him again. What really bugged Rayne was having to walk in last and have everyone watch her limp to the table, asking her what was wrong. She just smiled and told them all she landed wrong while dancing earlier, all the while avoiding the eyes of the man currently sitting across from her. Yup, Serenity's plan was working just wonderfully. He had yet to stop staring at her. 

Like the night before, Rayne was the first one done. This time it was the pain in her knee. She didn't each much when it hurt. Never had and Serenity always noticed. Now she had two people across from her staring at her. 

John leaned towards her a big grin on his face. "You're quite popular tonight." He whispered loudly. 

She turned and scowled at him as Ken looked between them all and burst out laughing. 

"I'm done." She muttered, picking up her plate and moving towards the kitchen. 

Everyone watched her leave, staring at the door as it swung shut. 

"Someone's in a bad mood." Kennedy noted. 

There was a crash, the sound of a body hitting the floor and then Rayne screaming. 

"God dammit." 

Paul was out of his chair and in the kitchen before anyone else could react. As the other guys went to get up Serenity shook her head before placing her head in her hands. 

"Don't go in there." She said in a low voice. 

"What if she's hurt?" Chris asked. 

"She was hurt, that's why she fell. But she won't accept help, she never does." 

"What? From dancing?" John asked. 

She shook her head, listening to the yelling now coming from the kitchen. All was silent as they listened to first Rayne just yelling but soon Paul's voice joined, followed by sobbing, then all was quiet. Serenity's heart clenched at the pain in her friends voice but she still did not move. 

"Shouldn't we take her to the doctor?" Chris asked. 

Serenity smiled slightly at the 'we' part but shook her head. "I've been trying since I met her, she won't go." 

"What happened to her?" Ken asked. 

She looked up. "It's not for me to say and to be quite honest I don't know for sure. I've speculated but she's so damn tight lipped about it." 

"What do you think?" 

She laughed, a harsh bitter laugh as she stared at all of them. "The stuff nightmares are made of." 

--- --- --- 

To say this was something new to her would be a lie. Many times after it happened on her road to recovery, there would often be times her knee would not support her and she would tumble to the ground. This time, it had been with dishes in her hand and being cut up again for the second time in as many nights was not her idea of fun. Could you really blame her for yelling? She knew Serenity wouldn't bother checking on her and that was fine with her. She was in a helluva mood now. 

Dragging herself away from the mess on the floor, she slumped against the counter closing her eyes to push back the tears threatening to fall. She reopened them when she felt a towel being pushed against the blood all over her hands. 

"What are you doing?" She snapped, grabbing the towel away. 

"Helping. You're bleeding again." 

"Thank you Captain Obvious but I'm fine." 

"Then why are you still on the ground?" 

"Cause I didn't feel like getting up." She replied with a scowl. 

Paul stared at her, his eyes narrowing at her stubbornness. 

"You can go now." She told him. 

"No, I want to help." 

"I don't need help." 

"Yes you do." 

"Don't tell me what I need." She yelled, finally losing her temper. "I know what I damn well need. I do! As in me, as in leave me the fuck alone; this is my life and I know what's good for me." 

"Obviously not or you would've gotten your knee looked at long before you collapsed." He calmly replied. 

She hollowly laughed. "You think this is the first time? It's not, and it won't be the last."

"Then quit being so hard headed and go get help." He said, his voice louder.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do." She screeched. "You don't know me or know what's best for me."

He shrugged. "Apparently neither do you."

She glared at him pushing him away as she struggled to get up.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a sigh.

"Going to the hot tub." She snapped.

He held out a hand to her, which she ignored, using the counter to pull herself up. Once she was standing, she took a step forward and started falling again, her knee still not able to hold her up. She let out a sob as she waited for the impact but it didn't come, instead she was being lifted up. She turned wide startled eyes into Paul's worried filled eyes.

"Let me help you." He whispered.

"I don't need help." She weakly replied.

"No you don't want help."

"I don't need it." She hissed. "Where are you taking me?"

He had opened the back door and was now leading her around the house.

"You said you needed the hot tub."

"And I said I could do it on my own. I lived on the stre- on my own for 2 years before I met Ser, I know how to look after myself."

He hesitated, his eyes narrowing at her slip up but she stared at him refusing to say anything more about it.

"Put me down." She hissed.

"Fine." He replied. He dropped her into the hot tub, fully clothed and when she came up for air, sputtering and looking ready to murder, he grabbed her pulling her close in a hard demanding kiss.

When he pulled back, he stared at her, her eyes filled with anger but there was something else as well, need.

"Rayne you can't go the rest of your life not letting anyone in." He whispered, his hand cupping her cheek. "One day you're going to have to give, or you'll end up destroyed."

He left her there in the hot tub, tears now streaming down her face.

--- --- ---

"For the love of god Rayne, what are you doing?" Serenity cracked open an eye before closing it and rolling over.

"GO back to sleep." Rayne whispered, fumbling with her robe. "I'm going back into the hot tub, my knee hurts too much too sleep."

"Mmkay." Serenity mumbled. "Call if you need me."

"I'll be fine. I'll probably crash downstairs."

"Mmmkay." Serenity mumbled again,

The door softly closed behind her and serenity turned once again, snuggling into her pillow and falling back asleep.

She didn't know how long she slept for but she woke up again to the door being opened.

"Ray?" She sleepily mumbled.

There was a weight on her bed; one a lot heavier then Rayne and she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

He didn't say anything, pulling back the blanket and tucked himself in beside her.

"Seriously, get out."

Still he didn't say anything as he put an arm around her.

"Ken, get lost." She pushed him but he still wouldn't move.

"Ken?" She poked him and he didn't stir. Damn him he was fast asleep, again. Great, she had a sleepwalking wrestler on her hands and he wasn't about to move.

With a sigh, she settled back in for the night. She closed her eyes only to have them pop open moments later.

"Kennedy hands off." She warned his wandering hands that were now cupping one of her breasts. They moved down settling on her stomach and her eyes closed once more as she drifted off to sleep

--- --- ---

He didn't know what woke him up at first but it was as though something had changed in his room. It was different now. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the darkness before his eyes came to rest at the foot of the bed.

"Rayne?" He whispered.

She didn't move and he raised himself up on his elbows.

"Is everything okay?"

This time he heard her soft sigh. And he moved so he was sitting up in bed, his back against the headboard

"Rayne?"

His eyes adjusted to the dark and he could see her looking down, fiddling with the ties of her robe.

"I've been thinking." She finally whispered.

He didn't say anything, letting her continue at her own pace.

"About what you said, about what Abby said, but I keep coming back to what Serenity said and… I don't know."

She sighed again and finally looked up at him, slowly undoing the belts to her robe.

"Whatever happens tomorrow so be it but tonight, I'm not going to run away."

She slid the robe off her shoulders and let it fall to the ground, leaving her standing there with nothing on. He drew in a sharp breath and stared. She was beautiful. There was no other word for it.

"Rayne. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to regret anything."

"I know." She whispered, kneeling down on the bed. "But I won't. Live today for today."

"I won't hurt you."

"Tomorrow we'll talk." She went down on all fours, slowly, sensually crawling towards him. "But tonight, just let go."

She stopped, her hands on either side of his thighs, her knees in between his legs and her lips mere inches from him.

"Let's finish what we started."

Her lips drew closer and he had yet to move, afraid to shatter the moment and have her run away. But he didn't need to, for she leaned in, laying a gentle kiss on his lips. She pulled back and pulled off his t-shirt, kissing down his chest, before moving back up to his lips. He moaned, his hands finally wrapping around her waist and flipping them over so he was on top.

"It'll be my pleasure." He whispered, leaning down and capturing her lips with his.

--- --- ---


	6. Chapter 6

Title: House of Dreams 5/?

Author: 3 M's, Music, Mistress, and Moms

Category: WWE

Rating: T for teen...cuz I like to swear hehehe

Summary: A new job like no other, a handful for them both, but are they up to the challenge to house WWE Superstars? Are the superstars up to handling them?

Disclaimer: the OC's belong to me and jess and Luna… wrestlers belong to the WWE or themselves,

Spoilers: ummm I'm guessing not

Feedback: Please, let us know what u think…

Author's Note: Jess dreamed, I built on it, we brought in moms and voila. We all rocked it, it's silly fun and basically all from Jess' warped mind.. okay so Luna and I helped..we're all a little warped hehehehe.. it was fun :D

--- --- ---

AN: In Greek Mythology Morpheus is the god of dreams not Laurence Fishburne…also…if you tell me what Serenity's guilty pleasure is I'll give you a cookie…ok prolly just a new chappie but still.

She felt warm and safe and oddly, comforted. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. So that made her more awake as she wondered why the hell would she be feeling this way. She frowned wondering what exactly was going on when she realized her pillow wasn't a pillow but a chest.

'Think.' She ordered herself pushing back the panic threatening to take over

She remembered going to sleep. She remembered Rayne being there but looking to the next bed it was empty. But she wasn't lying on Rayne. No Rayne had boobs. Big ones and she was on a flat muscled chest.

Wait. Rayne left last night to use the hot tub, something about her knee bugging her, then sleeping downstairs. And then she was woken again by a sleepwalking wrestler; one by the name of Ken Kennedy.

She groaned and a hand brushed back her hair.

"Morning."

She lifted her head to look at him, her eyes narrowing at the smile on his face. "I'm going to kill you."

His smile grew.

"Slowly and painfully."

He chuckled as she tried to move.

"Right after I find Rayne."

He pulled her back onto his chest. "Relax, it's still early yet."

"What about-"

"Shh." He quieted her. "Go back to sleep, Rayne's fine."

Her eyes narrowed before she let herself settle back down. "Fine, I'll sleep but you tell anyone and I'll kill you."

"Again?"

"I'll make it last, throw in some torture too" She sleepily murmured.

"Woman, you scare me."

"And yet you keep coming back for more."

"Its cause you're pretty."

She snorted, "' Wash, tell me I'm pretty'" she muttered under her breath, quoting one of her guilty pleasures.

"'Were I unwed I would take you in a manly fashion." Kennedy surprises her by quoting right back. "C'mon, you gotta finish the scene." He urged her with a smile in his voice.

"'Cause I'm'," She yawned, "'pretty'?"

"'Cause you're pretty'," a beat, "You still scare me though."

"Good" her word trails off as she lets Morpheus claim her.

--- --- ---

She felt warm and safe.

That was her first thought as she hovered near consciousness. Except she didn't want to wake up, she wanted to stay like that and hold onto the warm fuzzy feeling. She let out a content sigh, burrowing in deeper to her pillow. Except it wasn't her pillow. She was lying on something warm and firm and fleshy. And just like that, the feeling she had was gone as her eyes snapped open in panic.

Then a kiss was placed on her forehead; a hand brushed her hair back and the panic died down. She let out another sigh, lifting her head slightly to smile up at him.

"Morning," she whispered, leaning in to place a kiss on his lips.

His eyes brightened and he smiled back.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I was worried that you would regret-"

She quieted him with a finger to his lips. "Not at all."

She leaned up for a longer kiss but he stopped her, looking at her eyes with a confused expression on his face. She pulled away as she realized what he was staring at but he stopped her, staring harder into her eyes.

"Your eyes…"

"I know." She whispered, dropping her gaze.

"Two nights ago they were that bluish purple color. Both of them…now one of them is purple. The other eye is green."

She sighed. "I know. I have two different colored eyes. I wear contacts to make them the same."

"Why?" He asked. "They're incredible."

"I know, I've been told that all my life. But I don't like it, I don't like standing out too much."

What she didn't tell him is it was too easy to find her this way. Before moving to California , she had stayed briefly in Seattle . She never really thought he would find her but he did. She couldn't help that she stood out. Back then, her hair had been a nice shade of strawberry blonde, her eyes were too very different, very rare colors. One violet, one green. They stood out more then you would think. It was hard not to remember her and because of that he tracked her down. She barely made it out of the motel ahead of him. She even saw the gun he carried. She never believed him to be that crazy. An almost fatal error on her part.

"I wear contacts. No one but Serenity knows about them. Please don't tell anyone. None of the guys…I don't like standing out."

He watched as fear flashed across her face but all too quickly it was gone and he knew she wouldn't answer him if he asked about it. He knew it had more to do then standing out but he wouldn't push her on it. Instead he kissed her eyelids, moving down to her cheeks then her lips.

They were interrupted by pounding on the door.

"Paul. Wake up. Is Rayne in there? I can't find her. She better not be in there. I will kill her."

The two looked at each other, their eyes wide.

"Paul." Serenity yelled, hitting the door again.

"Wha?" Paul called, sounding sleepy. "Just a minute."

"I'm not here. I went to Abby's" Rayne hissed, diving under the covers near the foot of the bed. If the covers were messy enough, you wouldn't even notice a body in there.

Paul stood and put on some pants, rearranging the covers so you couldn't make out a body underneath and went for the door. He stopped, grabbing Rayne's robe, lifting the covers and shoving it under with her. The he opened the door.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked.

"I can't find Rayne is what's wrong." Serenity said, trying to peak around him. "Do you know where she is?"

He paused momentarily as though thinking. "Yes, I woke up earlier this morning and ran into her she said she was going to Abby's I think."

Serenity deflated, the suspicion leaving her as she calmed down. "Oh, okay. She didn't come back to the room last night. I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

Paul shrugged. "She seemed fine this morning. Better then yesterday."

Serenity frowned but stepped back. "That's good. Umm…yeah. Sorry for waking you."

He watched her leave and when she was walking down the stairs, he closed the door and locked it, going back to the bed and ripping the covers off. Rayne let out an eep of surprise, staring up at him in shock before it turned into giggles.

"Freak me out, you loser."

"You dare call me names?" He asked in mock horror.

She laughed. "Aww can your ego not handle it?"

"Ha ha. Serenity just went downstairs if you want to make a run for it."

Rayne stood and pulled on her robe. Rising up on her toes, she leaned forward to give him a quick kiss then opened the door in time to see Kennedy coming out of Serenity's room.

Both froze as they stared at each other their eyebrows raised in shock and surprise.

"I wont tell if you don't," They both whispered at once.

Nothing else was spoken. They just smiled and passed each other, going into their own rooms to change.

--- --- ---

"Damn him." Rayne grunted as she hit the ground in Abby's yard. He was so lucky she had a great time last night and thought he was worth it.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Rayne picked herself up and dusted herself off, turning to grin at Abby who was out back watering the garden.

"Not at all."

Abby stared at her before breaking out into a grin. "Oh my god, you got laid."

"What? How did you know?"

"Cause you got that 'damn I just got laid' smile on your face, you bitch."

Rayne's grin grew as she moved closer.

"You followed my advice huh?" Abby asked.

The younger girl nodded and Abby shook her head.

"So why are you running away again and jumping the fence into my yard?"

"Cause Serenity thinks I'm over here. You need to cover for me."

Abby raised an eyebrow.

"Please Abs? I just had to change in my room, sneak down the stairs, leave by the pool, sneak across the yard, and jump a fence so I can go through the front of your place and into the front at my place."

Abby burst out laughing at her friend's adventure. "Where the hell does she think you were all last night?"

"I told her I couldn't sleep and was going into the hot tub and sleeping downstairs. This morning she was pounding on Paul's door wondering where the hell I was. He said he saw me this morning on my way to your place. So please, I've been with you for the past few hours."

"Of course I'll cover for you, 'specially if it's knowing something Serenity doesn't." She finished with a grin. "So? How was it?"

"A-fucking-mazing."

"Must be that good if you're quoting Anita Blake."

She was rewarded with a cheesy grin.

"I got to go Abs, thanks and I'll talk to you later."

Rayne went through to the front of the house, crossing the lawn to her place and waving to the guys as they took off in the car for their meeting. She entered the house, a smile on her face as she walked by Serenity in the kitchen.

"How's the knee?"

Rayne lifted it, bending it back and forth. "Perfect now." She moved across the kitchen to grab a cookie

Serenity's eyes narrowed. "That shirt. I swear to god it was on the floor this morning but you were just at Abby's all morning weren't you?"

Rayne's hand froze, half way to her mouth. She forced herself to finish lifting her hand and taking a bit, slowly chewing it to think what to say.

"Could be you woke up in the middle of the night. I went in there to get clothes last night."

Rayne watched Serenity pale, knowing Kennedy was in there.

"Oh I didn't hear you." She said, trying to sound casual…

Rayne smirked. "It was dark, you were probably fast asleep. I just grabbed what was ever on the ground. I'm going to go shower, I'll talk to you later."

She booked it out of the kitchen and Serenity watched her, wondering what her young friend was hiding…it wasn't hard to see she was hiding something.

As she wondered if she should follow her or not, her cell phone began to ring and she looked down at the caller ID her expression turning to disgust. Why now? He had left her alone for so long, why was he calling her now?

She hit the ignore button on the phone, going into the studio.

She needed to hit stuff.

--- --- ---

"Well that was eventful." Chris announced as he slipped into the drivers seat. Their meeting was now over and the four superstars were on their way back to the house.

"What do you think Serenity made for lunch?" John asked.

"You and food, man. What is up with it?"

"What?" a slight whine with the question, "She knows how to cook…you guys can't tell me you don't enjoy the whole home cooked thing"

"I enjoy watching her reach and bend for things while cooking." Kennedy added, a naughty grin appearing on his face.

Benoit just rolls his eyes heavenward, all the while muttering "I will not strangle Ken…I will not strangle Ken."

"You know, tonight's gonna be our last night at the house. We leave tomorrow to the next show." London 's soft and slow drawl comes, causing the other three to glance at him.

"You're right. We should do something." John says, excitement showing in his eyes.

"There's a club in the area I know about, Ash, Brian and I went once or twice. It's pretty rockin."

"You just want to get Rayne alone" Kennedy snorted.

"Maybe, you can't tell me you don't want the same with Ser"

John's head whipped around, giving them both a glare.

"SO…" Benoit cuts in, not giving John a chance to say anything. "Does this place have alcohol?" He asked thinking of Serenity and her tequila story.

"Yeah, full bar, dance floor, some tables, I didn't know you drank Chris," the last part comes out as more of a question from London .

"I don't, but Serenity has a story involving tequila and a pole, I'm quite curious."

"We are so taking them out drinking." Kennedy says eyes lighting up at the thought of Serenity and a pole. "I'm imagining the sight now….Her with the drinking and dancing, me with the watching her dance." He closes his eyes a small smile coming to his face.

"I will not strangle Ken… I will not-" Benoit was cut off from his mantra when John decided to try and strangle Kennedy himself.

"Hey!" He yelled hauling him back by the collar. "Sit your ass in the seat Cena."

The car swerved as Chris tried to gain control of the situation, without killing anyone of course. When the car was righted and all men in their seats, Chris let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay. No more talk about either girl. Now, are we going to go out or not? If we do, how do we convince them to come along?"

"I vote we go" Cena said as they arrive at the house

"Yeah." Both Kennedy and London agreed.

"Okay. You guys decide who tells them." And Chris was out the car door and halfway in the house before anyone realized what he said.

"Shit" the remaining 3 said in unison

"Hey guys, whatcha doing?" Rayne asked coming from around the back of the house with a watering can in hand. Yup, jumping into Abby's yard made her remember what she had to do.

"Trying to decide who wants to be eviscerated first"

"Umm…okay…" She gave Paul a questioning look.

"We wanna take you and Serenity out tonight to a club. Possibly dinn-"

"NO! Serenity's cooking tonight. She promised that I'd get to choose whatever I wanted and she'd make it" interrupted John with a petulant look on his face.

Rayne snickered. "You may still get your wish Cena. Ser and I don't do the clubbing thing."

Kennedy's jaw dropped. "But you have to."

"We leave tomorrow." Paul gently reminded her. "We just wanted to show you girls some fun."

She frowned. "I've never been clubbing."

Johns jaw dropped now. "Then you hafta go. Think about it. You two lovely ladies…us four hot superstars."

She made a face. "And why wouldn't we want to keep you four to ourselves?"

"It'll be fun." Paul quietly said.

Rayne looked at him and with the look he was giving her, knew she would do it, dancing with him, being close to him…

"Okay I'm in." She paused, a grin gracing her features. "I call not telling Ser."

"Shit." The guys all said again.

"What about the dinner?" John asked.

"We want to be able to make it to the club John, Ser's not gonna have time to make everything that strikes your fancy" Rayne said sparing him a small smile when she saw his crestfallen look.

"Fine," he said, his lower lip slightly protruding.

"Quit pouting, you'll be back here within the next month as many meetings you go to. What about me huh? It'll be months before I come back." Kennedy whined.

"Boys!" Rayne scolded. "God, I never heard a whinier bunch then you. You are welcome to stop by anytime you're in town, you just can't stay the night if we already have the rooms full. Just let us know ahead of time if you plan to swing by. Now, do tell, why do you so badly want to take us to a club?"

"Tequila and poles" Kennedy said, eyes glazing over

"She told you about that?" Rayne said with a laugh, then she doubled over with laughter as she remembered the story.

"You know too?" Kennedy exclaimed his question. "Not fair! First Chris drops that little tidbit now you verifying it to be true, I'm gonna pop over here just thinking about it"

All their eyes turn to him equal expressions of horror splashed across each.

"What?"

"Anyway…" Rayne's eyes widen as they roll. "So going out to a club? Where at? You gotta convince Serenity though." She chatters at them as they walk into the house.

"Convince me of what?" Ser asks walking pat them with a bottle of water and a towel over her shoulder

"Not to make everything on John's list of delectables." Rayne answers with a smile, winking at the man in question.

--- --- ---

"What are you doing?" The low calm voice startled him to the point he drops the bobby pin in his hand."Doing? Me? I'm not doing anything." He said quickly while standing and turning to face the girl behind him. He straightened to his full height in hopes of intimidating her.

She lifted a perfectly sculpted eyebrow as she stared up at him. "Again" she said with a smirk, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to intimidate you so that just maybe you'll forget what I was doing?" he asked with a hopeful little smile

"Not bloody likely." She replied with a snort. "Did you forget about dear Abigail?"

"Well I was hoping that since perhaps you liked me first that I could get a free pass this time."

She was tired from the heavy, fast paced workout she just had, but he didn't need to know that. Her face revealed nothing as she stood in stony silence staring up at him. Mind you he was bigger, he could easily take her, so why was he feeling so intimidated? Maybe it was the dagger she was using to clean her nails.

"Where are you getting this I liked you first thing from?"

"You do, don't you? I amuse you...I know I do...how else would I have gotten away with the feel up and nuzzling of your neck?" His cocky tone trails off as he realized what he just gave away. "I mean...that is..."

Her eyebrow rose as he tried to back paddle his way out. She raised her hand, the one with the dagger, causing Kennedy to fall silent. His eyes follow her every movement as she sets the dagger down on the sideboard. Seeing the relief on his face she can't help but giggle.

She walked towards him, her hips swaying seductively and slid right up, rubbing up against him. She brought one hand to his neck, bringing his head down so she can whisper in his ear...

"You get caught near this door again," her tongue flicked out tracing the shell of his ear, "I will hurt you, and not in the naughty good way." She said in a sultry voice before jumping back, taking her dagger, and closing the door to her room behind her.

Kennedy stared at the door in shock.

"Damn she scares me."

--- --- ---


	7. Chapter 7

Title: House of Dreams 7/? – a brief interlude

Author: 3 M's, Mistress, Moms and Music

Category: WWE

Rating: T for teen...cuz I like to swear hehehe

Summary: A new job like no other, a handful for them both, but are they up to the challenge to house WWE Superstars? Are the superstars up to handling them?

Disclaimer: the OC's belong to me and jess and Luna… wrestlers belong to the WWE or themselves,

Spoilers: ummm I'm guessing not

Feedback: Please, let us know what u think…

Author's Note: Jess dreamed, I built on it, we brought in moms and voila. We all rocked it, it's silly fun and basically all from Jess' warped mind.. okay so Luna and I helped..we're all a little warped hehehehe.. it was fun :D

--- --- ---

_He entered the bar, his nose wrinkling in disgust at the smell of smoke and alcohol that filled up the place._

_Why she was here, he had no clue, well maybe he did know, but why she chose this particular place he didn't know, she was too classy, too above it. She was better than this._

_He looked around trying to pick her out from the crowd. It shouldn't have been hard. The crowd here was full of sleazy men and the few women that were there looked just as sleazy but she wasn't. She was high class and usually wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this._

_Perhaps when he called her, he misunderstood where she was telling him. It was loud and she was drunk. _

_He scanned the bar again as 'Pour Some Sugar On Me. ' By Def Leppard blared. On stage a blonde stood off to the side, fully clothed as she clapped and cheered on the other girl dancing, clad only in her bra and underwear, her long black hair falling all around her face as she danced to the music. His eyes moved towards the crowd but was pulled back to the stage again where the woman with the long black hair grinded obscenely against the pole. She threw her head back and his eyes widened as he turned and made a beeline for the stage._

_She grabbed the pole and climbed it, wrapping her feet around it and hanging upside down._

_Where the hell had she learned these tricks?_

_Her hand went behind her back and as she went to unclasp her bra, he jumped onto the stage, causing her to pause and look up at him, a silly grin forming on her face._

"_Mada, what are you doing here?"_

_He shook his head, leaning down to pick her up and places her right side up. "Better question is what are you doing here?"_

"_Dancing."_

"_You're doing a little more then dancing there Ren."_

_She giggled. "But I'm having fun."_

"_You won't be when you sober up."_

_She scowled up at him and crossed her arms, making him avert his eyes. Now he loved women, he loved looking at women and all their parts, but this wasn't just any woman this was his little Ren and he looked after her like a big brother should. _

"_Put some clothes on."_

"_What? Why? What's wrong with how I look?"_

_He rolled his eyes. "For god's sake. You're in a fucking strip club stripping on stage. This isn't like you Ren."_

_Her face dropped and her eyes filled with tears. "That wasn't like him either but it didn't stop him."_

"_How much have you had to drink sweetheart?"_

_She pointed down and he followed her finger to where a large bottle of tequila sat, now empty._

"_That whole thing?"_

_She nodded causing him to sigh._

"_Let's get you home and you can sleep it off." He grabbed her arm but she pulled away._

"_No, I like it here."_

"_No you don't. You're drunk as hell and stripping in some piece of shit little bar that you would never have stepped inside if not for-" He stopped abruptly as her eyes turned cold._

"_Why not just say it Adam?" She questioned coolly. "Why not say I would never be here if that little fucktard didn't cheat on me."_

"_Would you?"_

"_No." Just like that her expression changed again, her eyes once more filling with tears. _

"_Where are your clothes? We'll get you home."_

_He jumped off the stage and looked around, but they seemed to have disappeared. He turned back to her to ask again but now she was sitting on the floor, the tears streaming down her face._

"_What's wrong with me Adam?"_

_He moved back and took off his jacket, draping it over her. To have your heart broken was one thing, to be drunk was another thing, to be laid out in the middle of a seedy strip club with almost nothing on and crying your heart out, was another thing altogether._

"_Nothing's wrong with you sweetheart. He messed up."_

"_No," a shallow laugh, "no…forgetting my birthday or an anniversary is him messing up. What he did was a major fuck up… he fucked us up. We're done, we're over all cause he wanted a quick screw."_

"_He was drunk." He weakly replied._

"_Adam, I'm drunk and you don't see me trying to fuck anything around here."_

"_I'll fuck you sweetheart." A guy said from the front._

"_Fuck off." Adam snarled, glaring at the man_

_He turned back to see the tears flowing more freely. "I gave him everything. He was my everything. What did I do wrong?"_

_He pulled her off the stage in his arms. "You did nothing wrong Ren."_

"_Then why do I feel like it's my fault?" _

"_Because he's an ass."_

_She sighed as he began to walk out of the bar and looked up at him._

"_Why did you come Adam?"_

"_I just found out what happened so I called to see how you were. You're my friend, I'm not going to leave you alone to face this."_

"_I have no one now."_

"_You have me."_

"_You were his friend first."_

"_But now I'm yours."_

"_Did I not love him enough?"_

_He helplessly shrugged, "I'm sure you did."_

"_Then why-" She began to sob and he pulled her closer._

"_I don't know Ren. I'm sorry but I don't."_

_She struggled against him and knowing what was coming, let her go as she ran for the nearest bush. He stayed where he was; knowing how much she hated anyone to see her weak and when she was done, she stumbled towards him, moaning._

"_I feel like shit."_

"_You'll feel even better in the morning."_

"_Not helping Adam."_

_He grinned. "That'll teach you to stay away from Tequila and poles."_

"_If I didn't feel like yakking, I'd hit you."_

--- --- ---


	8. Chapter 8

Title: House of Dreams 8/?

Author: 3 M's, Mistress, Moms and Music

Category: WWE

Rating: T for teen...cuz I like to swear hehehe

Summary: A new job like no other, a handful for them both, but are they up to the challenge to house WWE Superstars? Are the superstars up to handling them?

Disclaimer: the OC's belong to me and jess and Luna… wrestlers belong to the WWE or themselves,

Spoilers: ummm I'm guessing not

Feedback: Please, let us know what u think…

Author's Note: Jess dreamed, I built on it, we brought in moms and voila. We all rocked it, it's silly fun and basically all from Jess' warped mind.. okay so Luna and I helped..we're all a little warped hehehehe.. it was fun :D

--- --- ---

Serenity wondered if Vince would notice if he was missing 4 Superstars. She had the WWE champ, the US Champ, one half of the tag champs, and the number one contender for the belt. So he may notice, but she briefly wondered if she cared. Seriously, jail was beginning to sound a whole hell of a lot better then this torture she was being put through.

"Lighten up."

She turned her deadly glare onto the only person who had never flinched under it before. And although she tried to make the glare even more lethal, the young girl just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Aw Ser, keep doing it, maybe one day you'll scare me."

"You know this isn't my type of place"

"Have some fun will ya?"

"What if I murdered you?"

Rayne shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time I've been threatened."

Serenity clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh my god, Rayne I didn't mean-"

The smaller girl waved her off. "I wasn't talking about that either. I meant you and your idle threats Ser." She grinned and stuck out her tongue. "Sides, you love me too much to kill me."

"Odd, I think Kennedy said something along those lines earlier but I'm really contemplating with him."

"Hey I'm taking it as a good sign that you haven't yet." Kennedy broke in, leaning across the table.

"Don't push your luck." She warned him.

"We've got drinks." John cried, coming up to the table with Chris and Abby behind him. Yes, Abby, Serenity still wondered how Rayne managed to talk her into letting their neighbor come along. But here she was, following after the wrestler with drinks in her hand, a big smile on her face.

Paul leaned across Rayne, grabbing both his drink and Rayne's drink. Ken grabbed his and Serenity and Chris ended with a tray of tequila shots and lime. As soon as Serenity saw that, her eyes widened and she looked up, her glare now pointed at Chris.

"Not gonna happen. No way, no how."

"One shot." Chris pleaded.

She adamantly shook her head.

"Meh, more for me." Rayne reached across, grabbed three shots, gave one to Paul and downed 2 like they were nothing. Everyone stopped and stared at her.

"What?" She asked. "She ain't gonna drink them, I'm not letting them go to waste. I wanna dance, who's with me?"

She stood as Abby held up her hand. She winked at Paul as she slid out of her seat and went to grab her hand. She paused briefly beside Chris

"Give her drinks first. Loosen her up then she'll probably take the tequila."

She giggled as she led the way out to the dance floor. She wasn't trying to harm her friend. In fact she knew most of the story about the tequila and the pole and in no way wanted it happening again but if she could control how much her friend took in, perhaps she would loosen up and have some fun.

The girls danced with each other, ignoring the advances of any guys, until one guy wrapped his arms around Rayne's waist, and another around Abby's and pulled the girls away from each other rand closer to them. Rayne politely stepped away but was pulled back into him. She fought back the panic and looked at Abby who seemed to enjoy dancing with her new partner.

"I need to use the bathroom." She told her new partner.

"After the song baby."

"No, now is good." She pulled away again but he held on tight.

"Abby." She yelled. Her friend looked over and seeing the helpless look on her face, tried to break away from her partner. Except he wasn't quite ready to let her go either.

The girls stopped and looked at each other, Abby raising an eyebrow to her. Rayne gave a slight nod and both of them swung their elbows back, making the guys double over. The guys let go and they hurried to one another, Abby grabbing Rayne's hand and going to pull her off the floor but one of them recovered, grabbing Rayne's hand.

"You're gonna pay for that bitch."

"I don't think so."

Rayne sighed in relief as she heard Paul's voice and turned to him but the guy pulled her back.

"Let her go." Abby snapped grabbing Rayne's other arm.

"No. You bitches are going to get what's coming to you."

"They don't want to dance with you now let her go." Came Paul's voice, low and deadly

"Or what a scrawny thing like you is gonna stop me?"

"Nah, he's got friends." John answered, stepping up beside him. "You might want to let my little sister go, you don't want to see me mad." To make a point he flexed his biceps. The guys were either too stupid or too drunk to care but they let the girls go advancing on the wrestlers.

"Is there a problem here?" A bouncer asked stepping between them. "Mr. Cena, Mr. London, are these men bothering you?"

"Hey." One of the guys yelled. "They were bothering us."

The bouncer turned to glare at them and Rayne spoke up

"These guys are being a pain in the ass and way too grabby for our tastes. Obviously they don't know who John and Paul are so they're all yours."

She grabbed Abby with one hand and Paul with the other and moved them to another part of the dance floor.

"Can't leave you girls for a minute." John said, his eyes sparkling. "Always in some kind of trouble."

Abby laughed. "I was fine until I met Rayne. Come dance with me John."

As the two moved off to dance, Rayne smiled up at Paul. "Is this where I swoon and say my hero."

He brushed some of her hair back with a small smile. "If you'd like, are you okay?"

She nodded, giving him a brief hug. "Thanks for your help."

"That was a nice elbow but he could've hurt you."

She shrugged, avoiding his gaze "I've dealt with worse."

As he went to ask her what she meant, a new song, Objection by Shakira came on and she pulled him closer to dance.

"I love this song." She exclaimed a little too loudly "it's awesome cause I can add tango steps into it when I'm dancing."

He frowned knowing she was trying to distract him but again he let her do just that. He would bide his time and wait for the opportune moment to ask her what he wanted to know.

"You know it takes two to Tango right?" He asked, grabbing her hand and spinning her out before flicking his wrist and bringing her back in so she was against him, then dipping her low.

She stared up at him, her mouth open in awe.

"What?" He asked, bringing her back up as he began leading her through the intricate steps of a tango.

"You can dance?" She sputtered.

He waggled his eyebrows at her, "you'd be surprised at what I can do."

She laughed as he led her through the dance and she was quite amazed at how good he was. They were the only one's tangoing but neither cared, they only had eyes for each other. They didn't notice any of the eyes staring at them, or a pair of eyes in particular at the bar, scowling at them.

--- --- ---

Serenity watched the two young people tango across the floor, a scowl on her pretty face as she sipped her second long island.

She was about to order a third when she felt the vibrations of her phone ringing. Pulling it from her pocket she made a face at the caller ID. Figuring it was too loud anyways she decided to answer.

"Helga's house of pain, how can I hurt you?"

_"Ser? Serenity? Is that..."_

"Hello...Hello?"

_"Ser...Don't..."_

Click.

It wasn't her fault she couldn't hear him...right? It wasn't fair that he sounded the same as when she left. It was so unfair that she decided she needed to finish her drink in one gulp, and down the shot that Chris was handing her, and the next one…and the next one. After that third shot she happened to turn and look at the bartender who was pouring them; when she saw the bottle of Patrón in his hand she turned her glare to Chris.

"You're an asshole." Then she turned and flounced away to join the others at the table, his laughter trailing after her.

Before she could even make it past the dance floor, someone grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

"Dance with me," He whispered quietly in her ear, pulling her close and starting to sway to the music.

"This isn't a slow song Ken."

"It will be in a sec."

She gave him a 'what did you do' look before hearing the opening notes of Slipknots Vermilion, pt 2.

"How'd you know? Just this once Ken…only cause I'm starting to feel my buzz…" she laughed at the last part, looping her arms around his neck.

"You were humming it this morning…sides I figure this is more your speed than the other crap they're playing."

"Yeah…kinda creepy but still nice."

"Exactly"

Not too far away Rayne nudged Paul and motioned to where Ken and Serenity were dancing.

"You think if something were to happen she'd leave us alone?" Rayne wondered.

Paul laughed. "Probably not, she's worse then an overprotective father when it comes to you."

"Only cause of you." Rayne teased him. She moved as if to kiss him but stopped at the last moment when she saw Serenity looking her way.

"Did you see that?" Serenity asked, motioning to Rayne and Paul.

"What?" Ken asked.

"They almost kissed."

"So? It's easy to do look" He leaned his head towards her giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

She glared at him and fought the urge to wipe where his lips touched. "They're not kissing anymore Ken; Rayne is staying far, far from him."

"Why?"

"Because he'll break her heart- wait why am I even talking to you about it?"

He gave her his goofy grin. "Cause you like me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Not particularly. If I were you I'd worry about your life come tomorrow morning when I'm sober."

He raised an eyebrow, noticing the song had changed but she had yet to move away. He didn't point that out either. "Don't tell me you're still hung up on that little room incident."

She raised an eyebrow right back. "Ken, honey, I promised you already what would happen if I see you there again. Don't test me."

"I apologized."

"Which is why I don't treat you like Abby."

Her phone began to ring and she looked at it and swore.

"Who is it?" Ken asked.

"None of your business." She snapped, pulling away from him. She grabbed Chris as he was walking by and took one of the shots he had in his hand, throwing it back. He held out the other one with a grin and when Serenity returned both empty shot glasses, continued to glare at him.

"You're still an asshole Chris."

Kennedy pulled her away as the US Champ laughed and moved towards the bar.

"Race you to ten?"

"I've already had five...to ten for you, to five for me"

"How is that-" he stopped to stare at her leaning forward. "Oh...uh...okay. But lemme finish five first." And he started taking shots back to back.

"Wanna dance?" Ser asks already moving to the beat, pulling him along by his hand.

"Oh I'm going to the special hell," he murmured before she is in his arms grinding her body to his.

"Oh my god." Rayne giggled from beside them, her arms wrapped around Paul's neck. "Ser bear is getting dirty. We should request that song."

"Shut up Ray Ray." Ser says moving away from Ken to grab her young friends hand and stepping in between her and her partner. "Dance with me."

'Pon De Replay.' Blared through the club and the girls grabbed each other grinding up against one another, their hair swinging back and forth as they moved their heads side to side.

"I think they're drunk." Ken said, standing beside Paul who just smirked at him.

"I think you are too."

"Nuh uh." He mumbled. "I want my Serenity back."

"Your Serenity?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh huh, now go get your Rayne and let me have my Serenity."

Paul shook his head but stepped forward grabbing Rayne as Ken grabbed Serenity.

"Hey we were dancing." Serenity protested.

"But I'm a much better partner." Ken said.

"And you're mine now." Paul whispered in Rayne's ear.

She giggled. "You think so do you."

He nodded. "Ken just said so and what he says go."

Rayne laughed as she danced up against him.

--- --- ---

"Put me down Cena... I can walk"

"Which is why you did a face plant in the club, right?"

"Phbt. That was cause you all jumped up on me"

"No Ser, we didn't."

"So you say. You know what? Pass me to ken. He won't drop me...or hit me in the head with a door.

"I said I was sorry"

She stuck her tongue out him

"Hey, you do it again and I'll take it as an invite."

"KENNEDY!" she yelled calling over the other wrestler.

"Ser?"

She gave him a big drunken grin before turning it into a pout and giving him her best puppy dog eyes

"John won't let me down. Help, Please?"

"Oh boy, I said give her a few drinks, not have her falling down drunk." Rayne said with a giggle.

Serenity let out a bark of laughter. "Blame Jay! At least all my clothes are on this time."

"I can take care of that." Ken said, taking Serenity from John and trying to pull the knots that held the shirt together.

"Hey no." Rayne said with a giggle, smacking Ken's arm. "You leave my friend fully clothed there buddy."

"But it would be so funny." Abby cried out from behind her.

Rayne turned around trying to glare at her but ended up giggling instead, unable to keep a straight face. "Yeah it would be but it would be wrong."

"I can hear you." Serenity cried out in a sing song voice.

The three girls began to giggle.

"Hey, how come Ser gets to be carried?" Rayne let out a squeal as she was picked up by Paul. "My hero."

"Me too." Abby cried, pulling on John's sleeve. He gave an exasperated sigh as he picked her up.

"Look at me Ray, I'm flying." Abby giggled.

Rayne ignored her though as she stared up at Paul.

"Look at the googly eyes they're making." Abby snickered.

"Hey no google- googoo-googlyness." Serenity slurred. "Yeah that's the word."

"Who wanted to get them drunk again?" John asked with a sigh.

"You." Rayne cried, leaning back in Paul's arms, "Mr. Silly, willy, nilly…"

"Oh, Milly." Abby supplied.

"Vanilly." Serenity said, giggling again.

"I think we should put them to bed." Chris smirked with laughter.

"Oh I call my bed." Serenity cried, raising her hand.

"I call Paul's bed." Rayne snorted with laughter.

"Just lay me wherever." Abby murmured, laying her head against John's shoulder. "Put a fork in me I'm done."

"Wait a sec." Serenity interrupted. "Rayne's coming to bed with me. Not Paul."

"Ser." Rayne whined. "I'm just sleeping there cause it looks like you're taking an entourage to your room."

"I am? Really? Okay, everyone to my room."

The men got the women upstairs. Rayne and Paul watching as Chris led Kennedy and Serenity into her room. John was about to take Abby to his when Serenity called him, with a shrug he followed after the group.

"Well that was interesting." Rayne said, her voice sounding normal.

Paul lifted an eyebrow at her. "Could be me but you sound sober now."

She grinned up at him mischievously. "Maybe cause I am."

He laughed as he kicked open his door and carried her to the bed dropping her on it.

"Sneaky. You're good."

Her grin grew. "Don't I know it. Now off with the clothes."

--- --- ---

"It's hot." Serenity complained as they entered her room.

"Then change." Abby said.

Serenity looked behind her a scowl on her face. "Who invited you?"

"You did." Abby replied with a snicker.

"Oh okay." She shrugged and began removing her shirt. Not that there was much of it to remove.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked.

"It's hot." She complained.

Chris sighed. "Ser you might want to keep that on."

In response she threw her shirt at him.

Kennedy gently placed her on the bed, but seeing as he was just as drunk, couldn't right himself and ended up on top of Serenity both of them giggling like crazy when he started nipping her neck.

"It's too hot." Serenity complained again. She grabbed Ken's shirt and in one swift motion ripped it off him. He stared at her in shock.

"That was my shirt."

"I'll buy you a new one. Wanna get my pants?" She giggled. "Sleepy time."

"How am I s'posed to get home?" Abby whined.

"Don't know, don't care." Serenity said. "But if you want to stay here you have to take your shirt off. It's the rules of staying on my bed."

"Okay." Abby took her shirt off, also throwing it at Chris, making the girls giggle again.

"You too." She told John.

"I'm just going back to my room."

"Nuh-uh."

"Stay with us. You have to." Serenity said grabbing his hand and pulling him on the bed. "Now, shirt off." Not waiting for an answer she turned on Chris who was already lying on Rayne's bed.

"Chris?"

There was no answer.

"He's sleeping." She said with a giggle. "I want to sleep." Curling herself around Ken, and locking her legs with Johns, she motioned to Abby, who jumped on the bed and crawled over the three to lie down beside them and the wall.

"I got a pillow." Ser murmured sleepily, her head resting on Ken's chest as she drifted off to sleep.

--- --- ---


	9. Chapter 9

This one is def NC 17

--- ---

Title: House of Dreams 9/?

Author: Music, Mistress, and Moms

Category: WWE

Rating: NC17…cause two of the three have smutty minds, well…all three of us do…but one doesn't write it out, the other sorta does, and the third is fucking brilliant (pun intended…lol)

Summary: A new job like no other, a handful for them both, but are they up to the challenge to house WWE Superstars? Are the superstars up to handling them?

Disclaimer: the OC's belong to me, jess, and lu… wrestlers belong to the WWE or themselves,

Spoilers: ummm I'm guessing not

Feedback: Please, let us know what u think…

Author's Note: Jess dreamed, I built on it and voila. We both rocked it, it's silly fun and basically all from Jess' warped mind.. although I do admit, I helped a little… :D This is my first co-author one.. man it's different but fun… we had a blast didn't we baybees?

Harm: Also….Jess is a bit…obsessed…with a certain TV show

Jess: I'm not obsessed…I just like it…a lot…mmm Nathan Fillion.

Luna: Whatever. You're obsessed.

--- --- ---

She needed water...and to brush her teeth. She knew she drank too much last night but right now she couldn't bring herself to care. She was wrapped up in arms, two in fact...that didn't match...wait that couldn't be right. How did...she looked up to find her pillow wasn't so much a pillow as a chest. A different one than the one she laid on the morning before...huh...scooting her body back didn't work too well either as she felt another body push into her back

There was a soft groan and she realized there was someone else on her. Cautiously she reached down stroking the long silky strands of hair. That touch alone told her the person on her stomach was female. Her mind was quickly clearing as the night's events came back to her.

Soft lips making their way down her neck startled her causing her to move away from the chest she was laying on and look at the color of the hair she was still currently stroking. 'What the fuck? Why is Abby in my bed?'

The sunset colored head nuzzled Serenity's stomach causing a series of butterflies to take flight. The young woman rolled her head up her breath ghosting over Serenity's skin. "You know if you feel this bad in the morning there should have been a night before," Abigail murmured to no one in particular. "Why am I naked?"

All four groaned when a flash went off. It was at that time that both Kennedy and Cena attempted to rub their faces in Serenity's neck, which caused her to laugh, which made Abby slide off the bed taking the blankets with her, which caused another flash to go off. "Why are you two naked?" Serenity practically yelled trying to jump from the bed

Abigail's blue green eyes peeked over the edge of the bed laughing as Ser tried in vain to untangle herself from both men. It became even more comical when she realized the occupants of the bed were all completely nude.

"I don't know why you're laughing, you're in much the same condition," an amused masculine voice told her.

She looked down to confirm what she already knew to be true. "That's all right," she answered with a shrug. "I usually sleep this way...I only conceded to clothing because one, I was drunk and two I figured that Ser would have a cow if I stripped down."

"You're damn right I would have," Serenity growled glaring at the young woman on the floor.

"So why are you naked then?" The same amused voice commented.

"I don't know. And get the fuck out Chris...jeezus...we're naked here and...AHH! Hands Kennedy!"

"Umm...my hands are here," one hand gripped her hip the other was waving at her.

"John," she growled.

"What," he asked trying for an innocent expression and failing miserably.

Chris shook his head really trying not to laugh at the extremely odd sight of the normally in control Serenity sandwiched between both John and Ken, all of them in the buff. "I told you not to take your shirt off," he finally managed to say.

"I think they're kinda cute," Abby chimed in from the floor.

Serenity's eyes narrowed on the young woman. "Care to tell me how you managed to come to be resting on me to begin with?"

"The wall's cold...you're not," Abigail answered with a negligent shrug.

Serenity just rolled her eyes.

"Who decided to have us be all naked?" Kennedy asked throwing his arm behind his head a wicked smirk eyeing the goodies on display.

"I blame Chris," says Ser, unknowingly running her fingers up and down the chests of the two men in bed with her.

"You know it's not really fair to blame the only one dressed," Abigail commented leaning back on her hands unconsciously giving everyone a free show. "It's not his fault everyone's clothes ended up on the floor."

Ser scowled at the young woman. "You are so not helping," she hissed at Abby. "And don't you have something better to be doing than staring at us," she snapped at Chris who was still lounging around.

"Not at the moment," he returned casually.

"Huh, and I didn't think you swung that way," Abigail quipped drawing a laugh from the guys on the bed and a glare from Benoit.

Serenity just smiled her hands still playing with the guys. "If you want I can convince these two to put on a show for you?"

Benoit shivered with disgust and turned to leave. Serenity's shriek of laughter caused him to stop and turn his jaw dropping.

John's large hand cupped Serenity's breast his fingers teasing the nipple into a hard little peak as Kennedy's lips trailed kisses along the column of her throat his hand slipping between her legs cupping her sex.

"Oh goody a floor show," Abigail squealed clapping her hands in delight before a pout formed on her lips. "But I'm feeling all left out."

Chris just stood there watching the scene unfolding on the bed. It was like watching a car accident you didn't really want to look but you couldn't turn away. It wasn't until he felt warm hands sliding under his shirt that remembered there was one other person in the room. He had every intention of pushing her back of not sinking to that level when her lips attached themselves to his neck.

He grabbed her upper arms intending to give them both some breathing space when her lips found his. The pure urgency and need in that gesture had him responding even before he'd had time to think about it. His arms banded around her lifting her up as her arms looped around his neck.

On the bed Serenity wasn't in much better condition as both men continued to tease and delight her senses. Her lips were passed between Kennedy and Cena like manna from heaven. The feel of them hard and ready pressed against her body was almost too much to bear.

John's mouth caught her moan as Ken's fingers slid into her. It had been so long since she'd been intimate with anyone and now she had not one but two men seeing to her needs and desires. Her hand drifted down the chest pressed to her front her fingers wrapping around the throbbing length pressed against her hip. She felt Kennedy's erection sliding along the cleft of her backside creating a delicious tension within the young woman.

Breaking free from the kiss as her lungs burned for oxygen, she turned seeing Chris had Abigail pinned against the door. His shirt was lost and Abby's long legs wrapped around his waist. The young woman was making small needy sounds eliciting deep growls in return.

Serenity had a moment where her head cleared enough to think that things were moving too fast then Ken captured her lips again sending logic and reason into the ether. She lost herself to the feelings that these two incredible men were giving her.

The sound of Black Sabbath's Iron Man rang through the room giving everyone pause. As it continued to play it was Abigail that began to squirm. Confused Chris let her down and she dashed across the room to where her pants lay half hidden under the bed. "Hello," she said panting. "What," she cried looking up at the alarm clock on the nightstand paling considerably. "Shit! I'm sorry honey...I totally forgot. Lemme get dressed," Abby laughed delightedly. "I'll tell ya when I get home...I'm next door. I promise. Bye."

Abigail sat back on her heels her hands rubbing her face. "Well that was a mood killer," she muttered running her fingers through her tousled hair.

"Something wrong," Chris asked from behind her.

"Nope, duty calls and I gotta go," she answered. She leaned forward trying to find the rest of her clothing. Turning back to him she asked, "You don't happen to know where my shirt is...or my bra for that matter. Actually just point me in the direction of my bra and I can come back for my shirt."

"What exactly is it that you do," Kennedy asked his chin resting on Serenity's shoulder.

"Yeah, we've lived next to you for how long now and I don't think I've ever seen you leave that house except to come over here and annoy me," Ser chimed in.

Abigail grabbed her panties slipping into them before donning her jeans. She flashed the trio on the bed a dazzling smile. "Oh that's easy enough to answer I'm a nanny slash housekeeper."

"Huh, I never would have thought someone would trust you enough to leave their child with you," Serenity commented, the words softened by her slightly amused tone.

"Some days I feel the same way, but it helps when you're employed by family," Abby answered with a wink. She jumped a little when her red satin and lace bra was dangled in front of her. "Jesus Chris, you're quieter than a fuckin' cat!" He chuckled as she snatched the article from his hand.

"I just gotta ask, how come you're so at ease like that," John questioned gesturing to her getting dressed in front of a room full of people.

"Because I have long since passed the age where I give shit what anyone thinks of me. I am who and what I am and nothings going to change that pretending otherwise is just a waste of time." Turing to the trio on the bed she gave Ser serious eye contact. "Let me know if you need any help cleaning up."

"I may make you do it all," she threatened. "Both after they leave and before the next set comes through."

"Will it make us even," Abby asked referring to the room incident.

"I'll think about," Serenity returned.

"That's a start at least." Abigail flashed the other woman a brilliant smile. "Boys," she said nodding her head at them. Leaning up on tiptoes she kissed Chris' cheek. Waving at the room, "See ya round," she called out as she left.

Chris grabbed his shirt from the ground, the camera from the bed and walked to the door. Before he left he turned and took one last picture of the trio on the bed.

"Bet I can make a couple grand on Ebay with these shots," he grinned closing the door on their protesting shouts.

Serenity's hands started to move against their skin when suddenly her wrists were grabbed and she found herself under Kennedy. "Now where were we?"

"Sorry Ken...like Abbs said...kind of a mood killer...wanna tell me how you got naked?"

"You ripped my shirt!"

"How did you get naked on my bed John?"

"You wouldn't let me leave!"

"Mm hmm...this still doesn't explain why there were four naked people, including myself, in my bed."

"Blame John," came Kennedy's reply with a grin as he rolled off of her.

"Works for me" she said sitting up

"Hey..."

"That still doesn't tell me how we ended up naked in my bed though," Serenity reminded them both as she crawled off the bed. She had to leave or she was liable to give into the temptation of finishing what they'd started.

The men on the bed groaned as she pulled on a pair of cut off shorts and tank top. Sighing they both conceded that they should probably get dressed as well. Given the serious expression on her face she was bound and determined to get some answers...and get them now.

"So John, since it is your fault and all...how'd I end up naked in my bed? Last I remember we were still at the club and you wanted to dance."

"Uh-uh," he answered shaking his head. "I didn't make you do anything."

"But he did strongly suggest that you might be more comfortable without any restrictive clothing to get in the way," Kennedy informed her.

"I see," Serenity answered her arms folded over her chest eyes narrowed on John.

The young wrestler held his hands out in front of him as if that alone would save him from her oncoming wrath. "It's not like Ken's makin' sound," he tried to explain turning a dirty look on the other man. "And it wasn't like I was the only doin' the encouraging."

"Mmmhmm," her arms cross in front of her, fingers tapping her arm. "Kennedy, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"If you're planning on giving me a spanking I'll just stay naked"

Her only response was to throw his clothes at him, before exiting the room...or not…at least she tried.

"Put me down John," said with a laugh.

"Nope...you aren't allowed to leave until you admit it's not my fault."

"That's never going to happen," Serenity replied giving him a saucy wink as he set her down. Her eyes closed, caught up in the sensation of being pulled back against a hard body and lips attaching themselves to her neck. She whimpered, again wanting to just give in to the temptation these two men were offering her.

"Stop, wait," her hands slapping at the ones spread low on her waist. "I need to go make breakfast."

John immediately pulled on his shirt and scrambled for his jeans, tossing Ken his clothes as he came across them.

Serenity just laughed as she exited the room...finally.

--- ---

She needed water...and to brush her teeth. She knew she drank too much last night but right now she couldn't bring herself to care. She was wrapped up in arms, two in fact, that belonged to the one man she decided to give a chance to after everything she had been through. Even now as she started to move his arms flexed around her keeping her near him even in sleep. She couldn't stop the smile slowly blooming on her face and just for a moment she relaxed completely, basking in the joy of new beginnings. Burying herself down into his chest she closed her eyes laying a kiss on his chest as she fell back into peaceful sleep. The first one in years.

A few hours later she is awoken by the sound of the door closing. Opening her eyes she saw him walking slowly toward her. A vision to behold, his hair mussed by sleep, and he slowly crawled up her body, causing her intake of breath.

"Morning beautiful," he murmured before his lips are gently pressed to hers. A gentle kiss after a gentle night. "That was John...he says Ser is almost done with breakfast. He advised you hurry and go get dressed before she comes looking for you."

"Knew this was too good to be true." She sighed exiting the bed completely nude. She made her way about the room finding different articles of clothing here and there. As she bent over to pick up a sock she felt him behind her and then his hands were on her hips.

His hands glided gracefully up her body, straightening it to lean back against his. His hands gripped her hips before beginning to slide up her body making the young woman quiver with need. His fingers spread over her stomach feeling the muscles ripple and bunch under his careful touch.

Slowly, his hands slid up Rayne's ribcage drawing small needy sounds from her throat. His hands slithered past her breasts creating a ghost of sensation. His ministrations were done so that the final result would have her arms above her head. His hands continue their upward journey along her arms interlocking his fingers with hers. His breath a warm touch against her neck making her want him all the more.

Gently he guided her arms behind his neck instructing her to leave them there. Her body arched forward inviting him to come and play. His hands slid back down her arms smiling slightly as she giggled softly when he found a sensitive spot. He stored that little bit of information away for later use.

Finally his large hands cupped her heavy breasts drawing a ragged moan from the young woman in his arms. He rolled the turgid peak between thumb and forefinger eliciting another moan from her. His hands glided down her body one hand stopping on her hipbone the other continued on farther cupping her sex as her hips involuntarily jerked forward.

His voice was rough and deepened with need as he told her exactly what he was going to do to her body. She quivered as his finger slid into her opening whimpering as he teased her with that single digit. Her fingers dug into the skin of his neck as she struggled to obey his earlier command. She rolled her hips hoping to draw his finger deeper. Groaning her eyes slipped shut as he added a second.

Pinpoints of colored light danced behind her closed lids as she bit her lip hoping to draw out the sensations longer. She whimpered when he removed his fingers from her body. Eyes snapping open her lips parted in mute protest. Then she felt it the hot, hard heat of him sliding along her slick opening. "Please," she panted.

He needed no further encouragement as he sank his length into her welcoming body. They both groaned at the feel of once again being joined as one. One hand came up to cup a breast his thumb brushing over the hardened nub. His other slipped between her nether lips to find the hidden pearl that would send her skyrocketing over the edge.

She pressed down on him her head thrown back eyes squeezed shut to enjoy the feel of him filling her almost to the point of pain. The rapid pace told her that he was close. Reaching down her fingers joined his as she showed where and how to touch her for maximum effect. He was a quick study as he soon had her gasping and calling his name.

Paul could feel the muscles in her body straining to reach that elusive peak. He bent his head forward trailing light kisses along her neck seeking her mouth. She turned granting him what he sought groaning as his tongue mimicked intimate actions of their bodies. With one last swipe of his finger over the hidden jewel he felt her contract spasmodically around him and growled low in his throat. His movements took on an erratic tempo as he surrendered to his own release.

The pair slid boneless to the floor still wrapped around one another. They laid there in a tangle of limbs relearning out to be in their own skin. It was some time before either had the energy to move. Rayne turned to stare deeply into Paul's dark eyes. Framing his handsome face in her hands she leaned in her eyes slipping shut. She placed a sweet gentle kiss upon his lips. The silent sentiment in that act was not lost upon him and he returned the kiss with the same quiet passion.

Drawing apart they stared for a long time into each other's eyes. Paul could see the question swimming in her unusual eyes and laid another sweet kiss upon her lips. He brought her hand up to his heart letting her feel it beat under her palm. "It beats only for you," he told her reverently.

A single slipped down her cheek unchecked. She raised his hand to her heart holding his hand in the same manner he was holding hers. "Only for you," she swore.

Hearing footsteps coming down the hall had them both groaning as reality intruded once again. A knock on the door was followed by Chris' voice telling them, "You have exactly five minutes before Serenity comes up here to collect Rayne. So if you value any of your body parts you had best be down before then."

"I guess we had better get a move on," Rayne said flopping onto her back.

"I guess we should," Paul agreed his hand tracing idle designs on the young woman's body.

"Think we should give her a show," she asked a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

Paul shook his head. "I think not," he said when she pouted at him he confessed, "She's scary."

--- ---

Rayne walked down the hallway with fresh sheets in her arms, putting them on the hallway table so they would have easier access to them later. She was upset but tried her best not to show it. The guys were leaving in a matter of hours and she had no clue when they would return. By they, she meant Paul, and despite his earlier confession, she couldn't help but wonder what this could all mean. Where did they go now? Would he ever call?

"I'll call as often as I can."

She jumped and spun around, seeing him leaning against his doorway a small smile on his face.

"How did you…" The question died on her lips as she stared at him in confusion, wondering how he knew exactly what she was thinking.

He shrugged. "It was a lucky guess." He grabbed her hand, tugging her back into his room before closing the door.

"Where's Serenity?" He asked.

Rayne giggled. "Finishing off John and Ken's good bye cookies."

He leaned in, giving her a soft and gentle kiss. "I will call."

She frowned up at him. "How do I know that? Besides, how will you call me all the time? I don't have my own cell phone, just the house phone, Ser will start wondering."

"Get a cell."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't need one Paul. There's no feasible reason for me to have one."

"Then you call me when you can and I'll call you when I can and I'll be back to see you as soon as possible." Another kiss, causing a smile to bloom across her face.

He stared into her eyes, glancing back and forth between the two of them, she had purposely taken her contacts out after breakfast, hoping for one more chance with him and knowing how much he loved her 2 different colored eyes. A smile spread across his face as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm serious Rayne. I don't take this, us, lightly, this wasn't just a fling."

She gave him another kiss. "I really hope so Paul. Because I did give just like you told me to and I don't want it backfiring."

"Paul, man, we're leaving." John said pounding on the door.

The two stared at each other. Paul looking sad, Rayne's eyes wide with unshed tears as she tried to keep them in check.

"Please don't cry." He whispered. "If you cry, I won't be able to leave."

And even though she was tempted to burst into tears to make him stay, she knew he had to leave.

"Call me later." He whispered into her mouth. "And I'll figure something out to contact you as well."

She nodded, blinking back the tears. He lifted her hand, gently kissing it before placing it on his chest.

"Remember, it's for you."

Again she nodded and he gave her one last kiss before opening the door. She followed after him, putting her sunglasses on to cover her eyes.

"Why the sunglasses?" John asked.

She groaned. "Too much to drink. Bright light hurts."

He didn't question it, nor did anyone else as they gathered at the front, the guys taking turns to hug the girls, Paul last to hug Rayne, holding her just a bit longer.

"For you." He gently whispered before pulling away.

Her eyes welled up but she pushed it back, watching as Serenity handed John a bag of cookies before hugging him and kissing him on the cheek, then doing the same for Ken who dipped her back and gave her a quick kiss. Rayne cringed as he pulled her up but instead of looking angry, she was laughing as she playfully slapped his arm.

After a few more hugs, the guys piled into the car and the girls waved as they drove away.

"We survived." Serenity commented when they were out of sight.

"I know." Rayne quietly replied, watching the street.

"You're not crying are you?" Serenity asked suspiciously. "That's not why you have the glasses on is it?"

Rayne adamantly shook her head. "Ser, my eyes really do hurt and while I'm not sensitive to the light, I still can't wear my contacts. You know how I feel about people seeing my eyes."

Serenity sighed. "Yeah, I know, I'm sorry."

The two turned back into the house, looping an arm around the others waist.

"So you and Kennedy huh?" Rayne asked.

"If you only knew." Serenity said, laughing.

--- --- ---


End file.
